


Cómo demostrar que no eres gay y fallar en el intento

by Superunicornio



Series: Guía ilustrada por Glenn Rhee [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Cheating, Daryl is 25, F/M, Gift Fic, Glenn is 17, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, Humor? Lo he intentado, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mindu, Multi, Narnia está sobrepoblada, Oblivious Glenn is oblivious, Pining, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, en esta época del año, sort of, what?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn tiene 17 años y su novia lo acaba de dejar. Bienvenidos a un viaje de auto descubrimiento, alcohol, conversaciones incómodas, amigas psicópatas y mecánicos-paletos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo demostrar que no eres gay y fallar en el intento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts).



> Para [Mindu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind), porque tuve la suerte de que fuera mi Amigo Invisible. Espero que te guste y que me grites un poco. Mil besos unicorniles, darling. 
> 
> (Gracias a mi beta y mi omega. Mi principio y mi fin [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) por sus beteos <3)

 

Hay cosas que Glenn Rhee no entiende y que, ahora mismo, le superan con creces. La primera es que sus padres decidieran llamarlo Glenn con un apellido como Rhee, ¿se olvidaron de que existían otras vocales en el abecedario? Lo mismo aún no hablaban inglés demasiado bien (cosa totalmente falsa porque su madre nació en New York y ella eligió su nombre, pero podría culpar a su padre y su chapucero inglés. Plus, su letra favorita del abecedario es la A, le gusta ver al menos cuatro en todos los boletines de notas de sus tres hijos) (Da igual que Glenn sea la absoluta deshonra de la familia con sus C+ y míseras B) (En serio, Glenn. Glenn Rhee). La segunda es que a sus diecisiete años aún no le ha salido ni un solo pelo en la barba. Vale, su descendencia coreana casi lo condena a una existencia de imberbe pero, joder, los chicos de su clase ya se afeitan regularmente y él aún tiene que _fingir_ que lo hace. La tercera y peor de todas es que su novia lo acaba de dejar sin más. ¿Cómo te pueden dejar el día que cumples diecisiete años con un McFlurry en una mano y la virginidad en la otra? Bueno, la virginidad metafóricamente en la mano porque Maggie había querido esperar un poco más, y Glenn había aceptado así que seguía siendo virgen a sus diecisiete añitos. El padre de Maggie era un pastor-alcohólico-reconvertido en veterinario. Una experiencia que había llevado a toda la familia por un camino mucho más puro. Lo curioso es que cuando Glenn conoció a Maggie ella no era virgen. Así que su nueva vida pura y casta, solo lo condenaba a él a una virginidad indefinida. Lo había aceptado porque la quería y la respetaba. De hecho, lo llevaba bastante bien. Entonces, justo el día de su cumpleaños Maggie decide que se ha acabado.

 

–¿Por qué?

 

No se le ocurre otra cosa. ¿Qué más le puede preguntar? Llevan saliendo cinco meses. Se había conocido en el instituto y habían encajado al instante. Aquello había sido el año anterior cuando la familia de Maggie se trasladó a la ciudad. Hicieron clic en seguida, fueron amigos durante algunos meses y luego salir juntos fue casi el siguiente paso lógico. Lo normal, lo natural. Chico conoce chica. Todo el rollo. Glenn está enamorado, pensaba que tenían una relación perfecta y todo eso. Realmente creía que aquello iba viento en popa a toda vela y, de pronto, Maggie decide que tienen que romper. El día de su cumpleaños. Al menos no había esperado y lo había humillado en mitad de la fiesta sorpresa que sabía que sus amigos le habían planeado (a Amy no se le daba nada bien ocultar secretos, después de todo).

 

–Glenn, no sé –Maggie hace un intento de tocarle la mano y él se aparta bruscamente, no puede tocarlo como si no pasara nada. Como si no lo acabara de dejar. Ella hace un gesto de dolor y se coloca el pelo corto tras la oreja– Realmente sí, pensaba... ¿no está claro? Es que tú no te das cuenta.

 

–¡No, obviamente no!

 

Ella se sobresalta y él se siente reconfortado por primera vez desde que la recogió en su casa hace dos horas. Debería haberse dado cuenta, había estado callada y había dicho que no al helado. Pensaba que estaba nerviosa. Se había montado su propia película, pensando que ella estaba pensando en que aquella noche, al fin, harían el amor y toda ese tipo de cosas maravillosas que pasan el día de tu cumpleaños. Ahora tiene ganas de tirarse en la alcantarilla más cercana. Patético. Es tan patético.

 

–No sé. No entiendo que es tan obvio –mira alrededor, están en mitad de la calle, se ha negado a avanzar ni un paso más hasta que ella le diga que pasa y ahora hay gente que los esquivaba y, por suerte, gracias gran ciudad, nadie les hace el mínimo caso– ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que todo iba bien, Maggie. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. En serio. Y... ¡Hoy es mi maldito cumpleaños! No... ¿Estás de broma? Dime que todo esto es una broma retorcida de Amy...

 

La mira y espera encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos claros.

 

–Vamos a otro sitio y charlamos, el parque...

 

–No, no me voy a mover hasta que me digas que estás de broma; que has decidido tomarle el pelo al bobo de tu novio y que nuestros amigos, mis amigos, están esperando en la parada más cercana de metro para descojonarse de mí. Maggie. Por favor.

 

No quiere que conteste, por más que pida explicaciones. Tiene algo apretándole las entrañas y unas ganas locas de echarse a llorar. A llorar. Tiene diecisiete años, los acaba de cumplir, su novia lo deja y él quiere llorar porque pensaba que todo aquello era realmente serio. Ya se veía mudándose a donde fuera que Maggie decidiera que quería ir a la universidad porque él no tenía claro su futuro, pero iría por ella; con ella.

 

–No es lugar.

 

–Ni el día, ¿no crees? –masculla, tiene ganas de zarandearla un poco, pero la ve y sabe que ella también lo está pasando mal.

 

–Te quiero mucho, Glenn. No quiero hacerte daño...

 

–Más daño, dirás –se pasa una mano por el pelo o lo intenta porque ya ni se acordaba de la gorra que siempre lleva–. Dilo, venga. Suéltalo.

 

Maggie se muerde el labio inferior y empieza a andar sin mirarlo. La odia. No, no la odia. ¿Cómo va a odiarla? Solo quiere que le diga que pasa y poder remediarlo. La deja alejarse un par de metros antes de soltar un gruñido frustrado y correr tras ella. Se pone a su lado y le habla, casi suplica.

 

–Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, Maggie. Si algo te ha sentado mal, lo entiendo. Lo mismo he hecho algo o crees que he hecho algo, pero podemos hablarlo y… No sé. Podemos hablarlo y solucionarlo. Estamos juntos en esto. Te quiero, Maggie.

 

Ella se para en seco y entonces se da cuenta que nunca se lo ha dicho antes, pero es verdad. La quiere, es una de las mejores personas que ha conocido nunca y no entiende cómo puede haberlo dejado como lo ha hecho y negarse a hablar.

 

–¿Es eso? ¿Qué nunca lo he dicho y tú sí? Lo siento tanto, es que...

 

–No –lo interrumpe –. No es eso, Glenn, sé que me quieres. Es... ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué me engañas?

 

–No estoy engañándote –se lanza a la desesperada –. Te lo prometo.

 

–¡Por Dios, Glenn! ¡Te engañas a ti mismo y a mí!

 

–¡No! ¡No estoy engañando a nadie! ¿Crees que te pongo los cuernos?

 

Maggie lo mira exasperada. A cada minuto está más perdido y ahora sí que los están mirando la gente porque están gritándose en mitad de la calle.

 

–No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Hay otro?

 

–¡No! No te estoy engañando... –se calla bruscamente y aparta la mirada, ¿otro? – ¿Otro? Dirás otra.

 

–¡Eres gay, Glenn!

 

–No, ¿qué? –la mira como si estuviera loca–. No soy gay. ¿Estás loca?

 

Maggie niega con la cabeza y suspira.

 

–Has tirado el helado.

 

Mira el suelo. Efectivamente ha dejado caer el McFlurry, pero le importa una mierda. Su novia piensa que es gay. ¡Gay! Lo mismo se ha confundido mientras se comían la boca y se metían mano. Vale, tampoco era como si se pasaran el día uno encima del otro, pero no había mucho espacio donde hacerlo. Glenn vivía en un apartamento de tres habitaciones con cinco personas, entre ellos sus padres bastante en contra de que saliera con una chica no coreana (al menos su padre, su madre era más liberal en ese tema) y dos hermanos menores. Por otro lado, Maggie vivía con su padre conservador y tropecientas personas en una casa grande, sí, pero ella compartía habitación con su hermana Beth y luego estaba sus tíos y... No, no tenían intimidad. Ninguno de los dos tenía coche propio. Maggie también compartía coche con su hermana, que solo podían usar para ir al instituto, y Glenn tenía que suplicar durante semanas para que alguno de sus padres le dejaran su coche (spoiler: nunca solía funcionar). Además, no eran de esos novios pegajosos, les gustaba tener espacio y lo mismo ese había sido su error. Irse con Rick jugar con la _Play_ en vez de al cine con ella.

 

–Quiero hablar de esto, Maggie. Estás muy confundida.

 

–No, sé que no.

 

–¿Qué sabes que no? ¡Sabes que soy gay! No sé, ¿me has visto con tacones y pintalabios?

 

La ve pasar una mano por su bonito cabello castaño y quiere hundir los dedos en él, besarla y demostrarle que no es gay. Puede que a veces le guste ir de compras, pero es culpa de Amy.

 

–Lo siento, estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta, no debería haber empezado esto, pero, de verdad, que te quiero, Glenn, no puedo seguir contigo y tener miedo del día que te des cuenta de que realmente no son las chicas lo que realmente te pone.

 

–¡Me ponen las chicas!

 

Maggie lo mira con infinita pena y no lo aguanta. Lo deja el día de su cumpleaños acusándolo de ser gay y encima lo hace ver como el culpable, como si ella tuviera razón al tener miedo y él estuviera metido en el armario tan profundo que podía oler la mierda de fauno en Narnia. ¿Cómo podía pararse allí en mitad de la calle y acusarlo de ser gay? Romperle el corazón por algo que estaba en su cabeza y que no es verdad. No es gay. Maldita sea, no lo es.

 

Se da la vuelta sin saber que decir o hacer. Simplemente tiene ganas de salir de allí, de irse a casa y olvidarse de todo. Realmente no sabe porque no sigue defendiendo su masculinidad, o más bien, su heterosexualidad. Debería haberlo hecho, debería haberse quedado allí y hablar con ella, preguntarle que la había hecho pensar todo aquello y analizarlo de forma adulta, no irse a casa y pasarse doce horas jugando al WoW a oscuras, negándose a contestar al teléfono o hablar con nadie.

 

 

*

 

 

–Vete.

 

Ni siquiera sabe quien acaba de entrar en su habitación, pero se hace una idea. Solo conoce a una persona que desconoce el significado de llamar a la puerta y le tenga tanta confianza que da asco. Solo una persona podría entrar en su casa como si nada, sentarse a la mesa para desayunar lo que fuera que hubiera o ponerse a ayudar a su madre con la cena sin que nadie se parara a preguntar ni una sola vez que hacía allí.

 

–¿Sabes? Te perdiste una gran fiesta ayer –Amy abre bruscamente las cortinas y el sol le da directamente en la cara. Se gira y la hunde en la almohada. No quiere hablar con nadie. No es que este curando un corazón roto o algo por estilo, simplemente está asqueado de la sociedad humana y espera tranquilamente el apocalipsis zombie tumbado en su cama a oscuras –. Fue una gran fiesta, de verdad. A mí me ofendería que la gente se lo pasara bien en mi fiesta de cumpleaños a la que decidí no aparecer porque ¡soy un maldito desagradecido!

 

Amy le lanza un cojín que impacta contra la parte trasera de su cabeza y se queda allí. Solo espera que tenga piedad y decida sentarse sobre el cojín, una muerte rápida es mejor que enfrentarse a ella. Porque Amy es dulce, Amy es la típica vecina de al lado, la chica americana por excelencia que forma parte de las animadoras y saca buenas notas, tiene melena rubia, ojos azules y pecas. Hasta que Amy coge confianza y se convierte en una máquina de tirarse pedos y mangonearte con sus poderes mentales de animadora, porque todas los tienen y dan mucho miedo.

 

–Me vas a explicar porque no apareciste ni cogías el teléfono, estuve llamándote durante horas. Tuve que suplicar a Rick que me dejara invitar a la gente del instituto, ya sabes cómo es con darle de beber a menores de edad. ¡Estuve semanas preparando tu fiesta sorpresa y tú no apareces! –siente como le quita el cojín y le da con él en la cabeza un par de veces, molesta –. Dime, por favor, dime que estuviste perdiendo tu virginidad y lo mismo me das pena y entiendo que después de dos minutos de empujar te cansaras y te durmieras como un bendito ¡y no vinieras a tu fiesta sorpresa! ¡De cumpleaños! Podrías haberte esperado a mojar la churrilla en la habitación de Rick, así al menos hubiera sido morboso.

 

Se gira para mirarla, totalmente perdido en su verborrea y en todas las barbaridades que saca por esa boca. Le mira las pecas y se rasca un ojo lagañoso mientras se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, como si no le importara lo que acaba de decir aunque, sinceramente, le importa. Normalmente no lo haría, la conoce y sabe cómo de bruta puede llegar a ser. Es una tía muy rara, aunque la conoce desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni se ofende, pero no puede evitar sentirse dolido. Ojalá hubiera estado perdiendo la virginidad.

 

–Creo recordar que me llamaste la semana pasada pensando que estabas llamando a otra persona y me enteré de mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

 

Amy hincha los carrillos y deja escapar el aire como una cría mal educada, como si la hubiera reñido su padre.

 

–Prometiste olvidarlo –se deja caer a los pies de la cama y abraza el cojín –Que me había confundido, no la fiesta.

 

–Ya, da igual.

 

Se sienta en la cama y la mira sin saber exactamente que decir. Como contar que su novia lo ha dejado por ser gay cuando es absolutamente falso.

 

–No, no da igual, Glenn. Estábamos todos preocupados. ¿Qué pasó? Vale, vamos a dejar el treatillo. ¿Qué pasó? Estabas con Maggie, supongo, porque ella tampoco fue. Mira, si estabais haciendo el tango horizontal, te lo perdono e incluso, te choco esos cinco –alza la mano esperando con él se la choque, pero simplemente se queda mirándola –Choca, me pones nerviosa.

 

–No hay porque chocar nada.

 

–Así que sigues siendo virgen. Hmmmm. Mejor, ya sabes que pienso de la señorita perfecta.

 

Amy no soporta a Maggie. Celos. Está claro que son celos. No celos en el sentido sexual, al menos eso asegura Amy una y otra vez (aunque ella asegura que no está celosa en general), si no celos porque al llegar Maggie ella pasó a un segundo plano. Glenn intentó que no fuera así, pero tiene que reconocer que dejaron de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

 

Se frota la cara con las manos y se levanta sintiendo como si tuviera la peor resaca de la historia. Aun lleva los vaqueros del día anterior y la camiseta llena de manchurrones de queso fundido (lo mismo se comió tres bandejas completas de quesadillas en un ataque de ansiedad pre-ruptura), agarra una de sus gorras favoritas y se la pone mientras se deja caer en la silla frente al escritorio. Mira a Amy fijamente sin decir nada. Estará feliz cuando sepa que han roto, pero no puede decirle porqué han roto. Es demasiado humillante. _Amy, que Maggie piensa que soy gay_ o _No es que tenga nada en contra de los gays, pero no lo soy, ¿sabes? Pues Maggie dice que sí y lo mismo piensa que le estoy poniendo los cuernos. Tal vez simplemente piensa que me estoy auto engañando y viviendo en Narnia de tan profundo que estoy en el armario. Que no lo estoy_.

 

–Hemos roto.

 

Se encoge de hombros y Amy lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, lo mira un buen rato y finalmente se lleva una mano a la boca.

 

–Te ha dejado...

 

–¡No, ha sido de mutuo acuerdo!

 

¿Tan evidente es? Mira, ¿ves? Amy no piensa que es gay, ni un poquito. Nada. ¿Verdad? Lo mismo debería peguntar, pero la humillación sería aún más profunda. No que ser gay ser malo, lo malo es que todo el mundo piense que lo eres cuando NO lo eres, ¿vale? Eso.

 

–No, porque tú no dejarías a Maggie. Tendrías no sé... –mueve la mano en todas direcciones como queriendo agarrar las palabras del aire a su alrededor –A ver, me habrías dicho algo. Sé que me lo hubieras dicho, me cuentas todos tus problemas y yo siempre, siempre intento ser neutral, ¿verdad? Darte apoyo moral y esas cosas. Si hubieras estado pensando dejarlo con ella, me hubieras dicho algo aunque fuera insinuado. Lo hubieras hecho, Glenn, te conozco.

 

Touché.

 

Se quita la gorra y juguetea con ella, nervioso. Ansioso. Fue un error huir de Maggie y su insistencia en su presunta homosexualidad, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa y lo mismo le dio la sensación de no saber cómo defenderse. La situación le cogió de sorpresa y, joder, no supo que hacer.

 

–¡Qué zorra! –el grito de Amy lo saca de sus cavilaciones como una patada en la entrepierna. Se siente como un idiota cobarde y no sabe qué hacer. Llorar está fuera de lugar. No es gay (vale, no es que llorar sea gay, pero tampoco quiere dejar que nadie lo vea llorar por eso de los prejuicios y mierdas varias) –¿Está con otro? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y te deja el día de tu cumpleaños! Es que la arrastro –la mira ponerse de pie con aire decidido –A mi Glenn no le hace daño nadie. Na-die.

 

Parpadea un par de veces. ¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué te dejen por otro tío o por ser, supuestamente, gay y estar ocultándolo por algún motivo que nadie entiende menos tu novia cuando, realmente, no eres gay?

 

–No hay otro tío.

 

Amy frunce mucho el entrecejo y parece un gato enseñando los dientes superiores, nada dulce.

 

–No la defiendas.

 

–No la defiendo, es lo que hay. Lo hemos dejado y punto.

 

Gira la silla hasta estar frente al ordenador y mueve el ratón, la pantalla vuelve a la vida bruscamente y se queda mirando tontamente su fondo de escritorio. Maggie y él, abrazados, felices, contentos y... Ella piensa que es gay. Genial. ¿Qué hace ahora aparte de no llorar? ¿Cómo la convence de que no es gay? Tiene que hacer algo.

 

–Glenn... –Amy parece dulce por una vez, le toca el hombro casi como si se fuera a romper y Glenn no va a romperse, no por esta tontería, este gran error. Va a arreglarlo y punto. Eso es lo que va a hacer.

 

–No pasa nada, creo que ha sido todo un gran cumulo de errores y ya. Lo vamos a arreglar –se gira en la silla y mira a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa –No es el fin del mundo, ¿no?

 

 

 

*

 

 

Sí, es el fin del mundo.

 

Maggie no le contesta los mensajes de móvil, no se conecta a Skype, ignora por completo sus privados en Facebook, las menciones de Twitter y, en un acto de absoluta desesperación, ha optado por llamarla a casa como si estuvieran en una comedia de los noventa. Sus hermanos se quedan horrorizados al verlo coger el teléfono de casa (hasta entonces solo usado por su madre) para llamar a su novia. Ex-novia. Futura-ex-que-pronto-será-novia-de-nuevo. No lo tiene planeado, al menos no más allá de suplicarle que le crea, que no es gay. ¡Sabrá él si lo es o no! Realmente no sabe cómo demostrarle que no es gay. No quiere ponerse muy cliché con ella y relatar todas las cosas que lo hacen no-gay. Por ejemplo, no viste de rosa (casi puede ver a Amy en su cabeza rodando los ojos), tampoco... bueno, tampoco es como si, bueno, como si comiera pollas cada día. ¡Ni ningún día! No ha tenido nunca un pensamiento al respecto. Erggg, pollas. No, gracias. Solo la suya. Glenn es no-gay, Maggie. Absolutamente no-gay. Se lo va a tatuar en la frente. Muy heterosexualmente.

 

–Diga –se queda sin saber que decir porque realmente no se esperaba que le cogieran el teléfono, acostumbrado que en los móviles ves quien te llama y directamente ni descuelgas. Así que la tecnología desfasada aún tiene futuro. Hmmm –¿Diga? –la voz suave e infantil solo puede ser de Beth, la hermana de quince años de Maggie, que parece mucho más pequeña de lo que es y no disfruta nada con ello–. Mira, si esto es algún tipo de broma... Te voy a cortar la lengua cuando te pille.

 

–Beth, soy yo. Hm, Glenn. Glenn Rhee.

 

–Ah... –sorpresa, normal –¿Qué haces llamando al teléfono de casa? ¿Has perdido el móvil?

 

Deberían revindicar el uso de las líneas de teléfono caseras entre los adolescentes, menos _Facebook_ y menos _Whatsapp_ , leches. A llamar a casa y sufrir como él en esos momentos, lidiando con la hermana pequeña de tu ex de la que comienzas a sospechar que tiene serios problemas mentales o de vista porque ¿dejarte por ser gay? ¿Hola?

 

Carraspea, cada vez está más y más enfadado con todo aquello.

 

–No, sólo es que Maggie no me coge el móvil y, no sé, pensaba que lo mismo pasaba algo –lo mismo Maggie no le había contado nada a su hermana y...

 

–Es que no querrá hablar contigo, lo siento –hay una ligera pausa incómoda –. Bueno, no sé, Glenn. Después de cortar las cosas siempre están un poco raras, ¿no? Pero seguro que Maggie quiere seguir siendo tu amiga, sólo que es un poco pronto.

 

Ahora resulta que una cría le da lecciones sobre relaciones y da igual que él solo tenga dos años más porque no le da la gana que nadie le dé lecciones. Ya ha hecho suficiente Maggie decidiendo por él.

 

–Mira, dile que se ponga, ¿vale? Ayúdame, por favor –intenta ser lo más amable que puede con Beth, la chica no tiene culpa de nadie–. Sólo dile que no sabes quien está al teléfono, que es para ella y ya.

 

–Glenn, que no puedo.

 

–¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué piensas que se va a enfadar? Siempre estáis peleando, ¿qué más da?

 

–Es que no está –suena molesta –. Maggie se ha ido a unas convivencias cristianas –baja la voz –. Aunque yo creo que se ha ido a la playa con unas amigas, pero no he podido confirmar mis dudas.

 

¿Dudas? No hay manera de que Maggie se haya ido a unas convivencias cristianas porque no es su estilo, la conoce. Es creyente y todo eso, pero no hasta ese punto como para irse de campamento con un grupo de meapilas.

 

–Se ha ido a la playa seguro –masculla, en el fondo quiere que Beth se lo cuente a su padre y Maggie se meta en problemas porque a pesar de quererla sigue enfadado con ella–. Maggie no iría a unas convivencias cristianas ni de coña.

 

–Lo sé, se cree que soy tonta, pero papa le cree todo así que...

 

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué decir.

 

–Oye, Glenn... –la voz de Beth suena suave y dubitativa– Sabes que me caes muy bien, ¿verdad? Yo... A ver como digo esto... Bueno, que Maggie tenía planeado esas “convivencias” desde hace semanas así que... Lo mismo, no sé, no me quiero meter, pero ¿no te dijo nada?

 

–No, nada... ¿Crees que tenía planeado dejarme? –no quiere sonar muy desesperado, pero en esos momento solo quiere colgar y rodar hasta su habitación para ponerse a jugar al WoW durante diez días seguidos–. ¿Tú crees...?

 

–No sé, llevaba un tiempo rara. No le digas que te lo he dicho yo, ¿eh? Porque me mata y luego, voy yo y te mato a ti.

 

Glenn parpadea un par de veces, está rodeado de mujeres psicópatas.

 

–No diré nada, Beth.

 

–¡¿Glenn?! –se gira bruscamente, con el corazón en la boca y se encuentra de cara con su madre que parece que acaba de ver un fantasma –¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a tu móvil!? ¡Estuviste suplicando por ese maldito trasto durante meses! Nos costó un dinero y si lo has roto...

 

Su madre deja las palabras en el aire y para alguien que no supera el metro y medio suena a amenaza de muerte con tortura incluida. Es super efectivo. Cuelga antes de darse cuenta de que lo que hace.

 

–¡¡Mierda!! –hace además de levantar el auricular, pero la mirada de su madre lo frena en seco.

 

–¡Ese lenguaje, Glenn Rhee!

 

–Era una llamada importante, mamá y no le he hecho nada a mi móvil –rebusca en el bolsillo y se lo enseña, pero está claro que llevar la razón sólo aumenta la ira de una madre coreana.

 

–Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, Glenn, una muy importante.

 

Es un hecho, Glenn vive rodeado de mujeres con instintos psicópatas.

 

 

*

 

 

Llama a la puerta una y otra vez esperando a que el inquilino de la decrepita casa de una planta y el jardín lleno de hierbajos se digne a abrir. Debe admitir que le da un poco de cague estar solo y de noche en ese barrio, uno de los peores de la ciudad, pero tampoco es que pueda pedirle más a un futuro policía que estudia y trabaja a tiempo completo para poder pagar el alquiler. Rick tiene todo el mérito y respeto del mundo. Si Glenn se quedara completamente huérfano con 19 años no sabría qué hacer, ni debajo de que piedra meterse. Bueno, seguramente se metería debajo de la cama de Amy.

 

Vuelve a golpear con más fuerza, irritado. Necesita alcohol y Rick tiene edad legal para beber alcohol. Bueno, aún le falta un año para cumplir los veintiuno, pero nadie le pediría el carnet. No es como Glenn que no aparenta más de dieciséis en un buen día, su amigo parece un hombre adulto con sus responsabilidades y una vida totalmente encaminada (aunque tampoco tanto, no creas, que Rick se codea con chicos de diecisiete casi diariamente).

 

Está a punto de llamar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente y un mal humorado y descamisado Rick aparece en el umbral. Glenn se queda mirando su pecho como un lelo, no se esperaba un espectáculo a esas horas de la noche (las ocho, tampoco es tan tarde como para molestar). Mira el pecho de Rick y sus abdominales. Simplemente lo mira como un idiota. Mira y mira hasta que Rick chasquea la lengua bruscamente, no debe haber pasado más de un par de segundos.

 

–¿Qué quieres, Glenn? Cuando la gente no abre la puerta es por algo, ¿no? Mira, déjalo. Estoy agotado y me has despertado, vete a casa y mañana habl-...

 

No lo deja terminar. Se cuela bajo el brazo que bloquea la entrada mientras comienza su larga parrafada:

 

–Maggie me ha dejado y necesito un amigo y alcohol porque resulta que llevaba semanas planeando un viaje a la playa con sus amigas de su antiguo instituto y no me había dicho nada. Nada, Rick –se encamina al salón y sonríe a Andrea –¡Hey, Andy! Bueno, mejor si estáis los dos porque necesito amigos y... Espera –se gira de nuevo bruscamente hacia Andrea que lo mira desde el sofá y solo lleva una camisa de Rick, la camisa que debería estar _sobre_ Rick y no encima de una, está seguro, muy desnuda Andrea. Rick y Andrea. Medio desnudos y... –¿¡Estáis liados!?

 

La voz le sale una octava más alta de lo que debería, pero no puede ser. Rick y Lori son un ítem desde que los conoce, desde siempre. ¿Rick y Andrea? Eran amigos, por algo conoce a Rick porque Andrea y su familia eran sus vecinos desde siempre. Rick siempre había estado por el apartamento y mucho más después de la muerte de Rebecca, la madre de las chicas, porque Andrea era su mejor amiga y... Cuernos. Joder. Le está poniendo los cuernos a su novia de toda la vida con su mejor amiga. De él, de Rick, no de Lori aunque Andrea y Lori eran amigas, ¿no? Todos son amigos, joder. Entre amigos no se ponen cuernos.

 

–No –masculla Rick detrás suya y Glenn se gira a mirarlo porque, mierda, que mentiroso. Que no es idiota–. No, Glenn, esto no...

 

–Si dices “esto no es lo que parece”, Rick, te juro que llamo ahora mismo a Lori –Glenn se gira a mirar a Andrea –. Es lo que parece y ya. En serio, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien nos pillara.

 

Rick no dice nada y Glenn se lo agradece de verdad porque, joder, Rick Grimes es su jodido héroe. No solo su amigo, Rick siempre ha sido el llanero solitario, el hombre recto y con grandes cimientos morales, una mano amiga y una palabra sensata. Sí, también una buena risa y fiesta si estaba de humor (y sin nada que hacer). Rick era lo que aspiraba a ser. Idolatraba a Rick de una manera que cualquiera podría haber malinterpretado como algo más y, quizás, Maggie lo hizo. Quizás. Se siente asqueado, casi como si le hubiera vuelto a dejar Maggie de nuevo. Se siente traicionado y muy decepcionado, jodidamente decepcionado. Se esperaba esa actitud de cualquiera, lo podría haber aceptado, pero ¿Rick? Rick es la figura intachable, sin mácula, alguien al que mirar y admirar. No el tío que le ponía los cuernos a su novia.

 

–Glenn, deberías irte.

 

Mira a Rick que a su vez lo observa con una expresión que no puede descifrar. Quizás sea vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Sólo sabe que Rick ya no le parece el Rick de siempre. Su héroe. Es un simple chico de veinte años con un montón de cosas encima que siempre quiere complacer a todos, sacar lo mejor de la gente y ayudar. Glenn no debería juzgarlo sin saber, no debería hablar ni decir nada porque al fin y al cabo es él quien se ha colado en su casa sin permiso y se ha puesto a parlotear. Eso no quita que duela. Porque duele, Rick es Rick. No puede verlo como el tío que le pone los cuernos a su novia.

 

–Sí, me voy a ir con mis problemas a otro lado –se gira dispuesto a irse, quiere salir de allí porque encima los dos están medio desnudos y algo le atenaza las tripas como una mano de hierro. Lo peor de todo es que tiene que pasar junto a Rick para salir de aquella situación y esconderse en algún rincón oscuro –. Ya nos vemos.

 

Intenta pasar junto a su mejor amigo como si no existiera, pero el hombre tiene que cogerlo por el hombro, detenerlo en su camino hacia la puerta y hablar. Tiene que hablarle bajito y Glenn cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 

–Lo siento, Glenn.

 

Parpadea y lo mira, no entiende porque le pide perdón a él, no es su novia. Lori es a la que tiene que pedirle perdón a no ser que ella lo sepa todo y tal, entonces todo genial.

 

–¿Por qué? No soy yo quien tiene cuernos.

 

Puede ver la expresión dolida de Rick y eso hace que se sienta mucho mejor, más satisfecho. Que le den. Está jodidamente molesto con él. Que le den, de nuevo.

 

–Esto... Esto es complicado y largo, Glenn.

 

–Y yo soy un crío, ¿no? –se aparta del agarre de hierro de Grimes–. Lo pillo, Rick. En serio, no es de mi incumbencia. Ah, por cierto, Maggie me ha dejado. Nos vemos.

 

Sale de la casa antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, quiere estar lejos de esa situación y no tiene ni jodida idea de cómo va a actuar delante de Lori, porque no sabe mentir. Está claro, Amy se lo dice constantemente. _No sabrías mentir ni aunque te amenazaran con arrancarte las uñas de una en una, Glenn_. Amy es bastante gráfica.

 

Cruza el jardín delantero casi corriendo hasta el lugar donde ha dejado la bicicleta tirada (mala idea en semejante barrio, pero no estaba pensando mucho), la levanta y se monta sin pensar. Está pedaleando en dirección a casa al instante. Se sabe el camino de memoria, lo ha hecho miles de veces desde que Rick se mudó, quizás demasiadas. Empieza a tener nauseas recordando a Andrea con solo la camisa de Rick, sentada en el sofá de su mejor amigo. Seguramente los había pillado a medio polvo. Estaban follando en ese sofá donde se ha sentado a jugar con la _**Play 3**_ más veces de las que podría recordar y, no puede, tiene que parar la bicicleta y vomitar entre unos arbustos. Saca todo del cuerpo. Es demasiado. Maggie, Rick, Andrea. Todo. ¿Qué coño ha pasado con su vida tranquila? La vida donde tenía novia, unos amigos geniales que no se acostaban entre ellos y una familia coreana de locos. Bueno, al menos le queda su familia.

 

Obviamente no es suficiente para un chico de diecisiete años.

 

 

*

 

 

Un par de días después se encuentra de nuevo en el lugar del crimen: la casa de mala muerte de Rick ya-no-soy-tan-perfecto Grimes. No quiere estar allí, pero ¿qué excusa podría haber puesto? Nunca ha dicho que no a pasar un rato con sus amigos, a beber y ver la tele, quizás jugar a la _Xbox_ todos amontonados en el sótano (menos ruido, ¿no? Menos molestias para los vecinos tocapelotas). Ahora no está muy seguro. Además, están celebrando su cumpleaños con retraso. Ya sabeiss, pasó aquello de que lo dejó su novia antes de marcharse a la playa con unas amigas durante dos semanas porque es una mala perra y la odia con toda su alma (sólo que no, que no la odia, que Maggie es cojonuda aunque está confundida y lo de la playa seguramente ha sido su manera de poner espacio entre los dos).

 

–Venga, anímate, es tu _atrasacumple_. ¡Disfrutemos! –Amy bailotea, sus Vans hace un ruido desagradable sobre el suelo de linóleo y su coleta rubia se agita casi con vida propia cuando lo coge del brazo con fuerza y se acerca mucho –¡He dicho que disfrutes!

 

Rueda los ojos. Es inmune a su locura. Hoy está demasiado estresado, pensando en demasiadas cosas y no tiene ganas de soportar mangoneos. Está mucho más preocupado mirando como Andrea y Lori hablan tranquilamente y Rick lo mira como si de un momento a otro se fuera a poner a gritar sobre cuernos y, lo mismo, comer niños. Porque lo mira realmente preocupado, casi asustado. Rick Grimes ha sido pillado en una grave falta moral y podría ser delatado. Lo mismo a otro ese poder le gustaría y lo pondría hasta cachondo. Él siente náuseas y ansiedad. Es muy joven para tener ansiedad.

 

–Glenn, te voy a desheredar de mejor amigo. Dios sabe bien que no vuelvo a montarte una fiesta de cumpleaños nunca más. Cuando cumplas dieciocho te vas de putas con Rick y no me llames.

 

Bufa y ella frunce el ceño.

 

–¿Qué?

 

–Me ha dejado mi novia, tengo derecho a sentirme mal.

 

–¿Te quieres ir de putas con Rick, Glenn?

 

Parpadea un par de veces y Amy comienza a reírse casi derramando el vaso de plástico rojo que lleva en la mano. Gracias, alcohol. Gracias. Panacea de todos los males. Que hace que todo te importe una mierda.

 

–¡Yo iría también! ¡Rick de putas!

 

La deja riéndose sola y está tentado de ir a donde está el mentado, su novia y su amante, solo para pararse allí y mirarlos fijamente mientras hablan, ver como Rick se pondría más nervioso a cada minuto y disfrutarlo. Por algún motivo que no comprende siente mucho más rencor ante la caída de su héroe que ante la desbandada de su novia. Pero es demasiado bueno y no lo hace. Se dirige al sofá donde está T-Dog con Michonne. Se deja caer junto a ellos sin decir palabras y se bebe el resto de lo que queda en el vaso.

 

Agradece que en su nueva fiesta de cumpleaños sólo estén los de siempre, no todos los compañeros de instituto como en el anterior (lo sabe de referencias varias y comentarios en Facebook sobre lo jodidamente buena que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Glenn Rhee, lo peor es que casi nadie pareció darse cuenta de que no estuvo allí. Maravilloso). Respira hondo un par de veces y acepta que Shane (Glenn tiene serios problemas con Shane, siempre le parece que están en una eterna competición por la atención de Rick) le rellene la copa hasta casi el tope, le dé una palmada en la pierna y le repita por décima vez: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, campeón! Está un 88.8888% seguro de que Shane ya estaba borracho cuando apareció en la fiesta, pero no está muy seguro. Aún sigue con camiseta y todos saben que cuando se emborracha le gusta lucir abdominales porque es un tipo raro y seguramente gusta de rallar queso usando su estómago en las comidas familiares.

 

T-Dog y Michonne están hablando de béisbol y, normalmente, se hubiera lanzado de cabeza a la conversación porque el béisbol es el único deporte digno de practicar, pero no tiene ganas ni ánimos y, por suerte, nadie está hablando sobre su reciente ruptura. La vida apesta en grandes cantidades y el apocalipsis zombie está tardado mucho en estallar, maldita sea.

 

–¿Quién es ese? –la pregunta de T-Dog le hace levantar la cabeza de las puntas de sus Converse, que cree en algún momento fueron blancas pero ahora tienen un color bastante penoso que pone a su madre muy nerviosa, y mira hacia las escaleras donde está Rick hablando con un tipo de aspecto bastante... Hm, ¿cómo decirlo? –¿Quién es el paleto? ¿Ha salido de un parque de caravanas o qué?

 

Paleto del sur profundo, sí. Glenn no lo diría ni por todo el oro del mundo porque, ¿ese tío?, ese tío lleva una camisa de cuadros sin mangas y los brazos que asoman podrían servir para matar a un oso. Probablemente el tipo mata osos con sus manos en tiempos de hambruna, porque las tiene enorme y es algo que Glenn capta porque están allí, a la vista, abriéndose y cerrándose como si el tipo estuviera nervioso, como si aquel no fuera su lugar.

 

–No seas gilipollas, Dog –Michonne se pone en pie y se acerca al pequeño grupo que se está formando para conocer al nuevo, es carne fresca y ellos un grupo reducido de gente de varias edades y condiciones sociales muy distintas. El tío no debería destacar tanto, pero lo hace y lleva allí, ¿qué? ¿Medio minuto?

 

–Bua, las tías ven carne nueva y salen corriendo, ¿eh? –Glenn lo mira, no tiene ganas de nada, ni de hablar así que bebe–. Exacto, –habla como si se hubiera pronunciado el respecto –todas iguales.

 

Glenn se encoge de hombros y, a pesar de todo, T-Dog acaba levantándose en dirección al nuevo, no quiere quedarse apartado. Glenn es el único que no se ha acercado y Amy lo ficha al segundo, le hace señas para que vaya y lo fulmina con la mirada cuando mira a otro lado mientras bebe de su vaso. No tiene ganas de socializar con gente nueva, gracias.

 

Poco a poco las presentaciones se van acabando y Glenn decide que tiene que salir de allí, al menos momentáneamente. Se dirige al pequeño baño cochambroso que hay en el sótano. Echa la meada más lenta de la historia mundial de las meadas y luego se queda un rato lavándose las manos como si estuviera a punto de operar a alguien a corazón abierto sin guantes. Cuando sale del baño todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, incluso hay una nueva incorporación a sus filas aunque ésta vez es conocida. Carol se acerca hasta él y lo abraza rápidamente, pero con tanto cariño que tiene ganas de llorar. Carol es dura por fuera, pero una mujer llena de cariño y compresión por dentro. Mujer a pesar de tener solo veinte años, porque ha pasado por mucho en su corta vida y es casi una madre para todos.

 

–Eres genial, cariño –le informa tocándole la mejilla con ternura y Glenn tiene que apartar la mirada porque, hola, lágrimas en camino–. Cualquier cosa, me dices, ¿eh? Estoy aquí para lo que sea. Ahora venga, ve a divertirte un poco, ¿eh? ¿Conoces a Daryl? –comenta con un tono mucho más ligero y alegre –Ven, puede parecer un poco difícil de primeras, pero es un corazón tierno en el interior.

 

–¿Lo conoces?

 

–Yo se lo presenté a Rick, es mi mecánico.

 

–Ah.

 

No sabe que más decir porque el sótano es pequeño y en nada están junto al nuevo y Rick, que charlan tranquilamente mientras beben un poco apartados de los demás. Le hubiera gustado preguntar algo más. Por ejemplo, si Daryl también es otro secreto de Rick porque son amigos y hasta ese mismo momento no había escuchado hablar del mecánico-paleto. Y puede que esté un poco molesto con el mundo en general e insultar al tío que no conoce (y que seguramente pueda matarlo a golpes) no es justo, pero está amargado. Tiene derecho, porque su novia está loca y, realmente, ni siquiera están juntos ya. También puede que esté un poco borracho porque es bajito y coreano y los coreanos toleran mal la cerveza barata que siempre compra Shane. Maldito, Shane.

 

–Eh, chicos –Carol casi lo empuja entre los dos hombres, habrá que decir que son hombres y que ambos le sacan una cabeza. Glenn se siente intimidado y enseguida, realmente ya lo estaba, se pone a la defensiva –. Os dejo aquí a Glenn. Oh, sí. Que no os conocéis. Daryl, este es Glenn. Glenn, Daryl. Sed buenos, me voy a por algo de beber que no sepa a pis. Dudo que lo encuentre, pero lo intentaré.

 

Les guiña un ojo y desaparece alegremente, porque Carol es capaz de desparecer entre campanillas y polvo de hadas. Así que Glenn se queda allí entre su mejor amigo con el cual tiene serios problemas de confianza en esos momentos y un tipo que no conoce de nada y lo mira con los ojos más grises que ha visto en su vida, una mirada inteligente y curiosa. No se tienden la mano el uno al otro así que, al menos, ninguno de los dos queda como un gilipollas mal educado. O ambos quedan como tal, pero a nadie le importa una mierda.

 

–Hey.

 

Glenn traga con fuerza. Daryl tiene voz áspera y el pelo más largo de lo que le gustaría a ninguna madre, además de sombra de barba y un cigarrillo entre los labios. No es buena compañía. Es algo que Glenn podría decir sin tener que hablar con él más de dos veces. Son prejuicios y, a ver si te enteras, todo el mundo tiene prejuicios hasta los chicos coreanos de diecisiete años que miden un metro setenta y no tienen barba aún.

 

–Hola.

 

Se hace un largo silencio. Glenn bebe y mira de reojo a Rick, que también bebe sin mirarlo en lo más mínimo. Daryl fuma y no dice ni mu. Incómodo. Dios, todo es tan incómodo y el ambiente es tenso. Glenn no debería estar molesto con Rick aunque sea un _engañador_. No es como si le estuviera poniendo los cuernos a él, joder.

 

–Así que... –Rick carraspea y mira a Daryl, Glenn lo mira a él con intensidad esperando a ver que sale de su boca de mentiroso y, Dios, de donde viene tanto rencor. No lo entiende–. Er... Es el cumpleaños de Glenn.

 

–Ah.

 

Daryl, el mecánico-paleto, sólo habla con monosílabos. Glenn se termina su cuarto vaso de cerveza con sabor a pis y eructa. Rick lo mira como si acabara de llamar puta a su madre.

 

–Realmente, –comienza y mira a Daryl que lo mira con intensidad y hace que algo en su estómago de un salto mortal. Probablemente la cerveza– mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada, pero no vine a mi fiesta porque mi novia me dejó. Yeah, me dejó. Así que me fui a casa y jugué durante horas al WoW y puede que me masturbara furiosamente entre sollozos, pero no voy a compartir semejantes intimidades delante de este –señala a Rick con el pulgar.

 

Hay otro largo silencio y Glenn aprovecha para ir a por cerveza que sabe mal, pero vuelve. Vaya si vuelve. Pilla a Rick a mitad de frase.

 

–... está borracho, normalmente no es así.

 

–A veces, me sorprende que seas capaz de darte cuenta de lo que me pasa –suena algo despechado y echa de menos a Maggie, si ella estuviera allí nada de esto estaría pasando –. Es como, no sé, como si la mayoría del tiempo sólo te interesara lo que pasa a tu alrededor porque, justamente, eres el que está en el centro del universo y si no tienes la cabeza metida en tu propio culo, la tienes metida entre las piernas de Andrea. Perdón, Lori. O de las dos.

 

–Glenn –por primera vez en su vida puede sentir la tensión salir a raudales de Rick, de la forma en que le agarra por el brazo y tira hacia él mientras intenta alejarlo del resto de la fiesta–. Cállate. No sigas. Estás borracho y no te das cuenta. Lo de Andrea no es tú problema, ¿entiendes? Es mi problema. Entiendo que te duela, lo siento, pero este no es tú problema.

 

–¡Claro que es mi problema! –escupe y se olvida de donde está y del par de ojos grises que lo miran con curiosidad y, eso no se da cuenta porque si se hubiera dado cuenta estaría más furioso, una media sonrisa que apenas toca la comisura de sus labios–. ¡Soy yo el que sé que eres un...!

 

–¡Qué –tirón– te –Rick casi le habla contra la nariz, inclinado sobre él y furioso –calles! –se separa bruscamente del chico, el estómago haciendo un triple salto mortal en su tripa. Rick lo mira con los ojos desorbitados y parece realmente preocupado por su repentino ataque de ira –Lo siento, joder. Glenn, lo siento.

 

–¡Qué te jodan!

 

De pronto, se da cuenta de que ha dejado caer el vaso de cerveza y que tiene las zapatillas empapadas. Se da cuenta de que todos lo miran y que están pendientes del chico despechado que por algún motivo que ni el mismo llega a comprender está más despechado porque su mejor amigo, su jodido héroe, sea un poco cabrón que porque su novia sea una loca y piense que es gay.

 

– _Woah, waoh_ , chico –Shane se acerca en plan servidor de la ley y Glenn casi le enseña los dientes en un bufido–. Vamos a calmarnos, ¿eh?

 

–Estoy calmado. Estoy increíblemente calmado. ¿No me ves? –levanta ambas manos que le tiemblan como locas–. No podría estar más calmado.

 

Hay otro silencio incómodo y de fondo suena Eurythmics. Sí, exacto. Los sueños más dulces están hechos de alcohol y amigos juzgándote, porque Rick es el tío más guay y recto que existe. Rick, es... es... perfecto y como Glenn hasta hace unos días, la mayoría de la gente en aquel sótano piensan que nunca cometería ni el más mínimo error y él acaba de mandarlo a tomar por culo delante de todos.

 

Genial. Todos creerán que está loco, pero no piensa pedir perdón. Da igual que la vida de Rick no sea su problema, le da igual. Lo sabe, ¿vale? No está loco. Entienden que no es su puto problema, pero aun así es difícil aceptarlo. No quiere. No quiere. Se niega.

 

–¿Seguro? –Shane también podría meterse en sus putos problemas.

 

–Shane, déjalo –Rick, como siempre, toma el control de la situación–. Es cosa nuestra, ¿eh? –tiene los cojones de sonreír y pasar un brazo por sus hombros como si nada–. Nos hemos emocionado hablando de béisbol, –sonríe aún más– ese deporte de nenazas, ¿eh?

 

Es una broma recurrente, Rick es un chico de fútbol americano. Ese tipo de chico, el _quaterback_ del equipo, el líder inspirador mientras que Glenn es el chico que se sienta en las gradas con su gorra y su camiseta de béisbol, pero en esos momentos no le parece tan gracioso ni amistoso. Es falso y forzado. Es un acto de cobardía, pero está lo suficiente asqueado y borracho como para sonreír de la forma más falsa que puede.

 

–Seh, claro –se pega contra el pecho de Rick y, como si volviera a tener visión de conjunto, su mirada se fija en Daryl, el mecánico-paleto, que ha observado todo. Que ha escuchado absolutamente todo y lo mira, ese par de ojos grises lo traspasan llenos de conocimiento y tiene ganas de espetarle _¡¿qué?!_ , pero se calla y sonríe. Sigue sonriendo de forma falsa –. ¡Adoro el béisbol!

 

Parece que todo vuelve más o menos a la normalidad, la gente vuelve a hablar entre ellos y Glenn se queda donde está cuando Rick le suelta los hombros y se lleva a Shane entre bromas, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Clava su mirada oscura en Daryl. El tipo ha estado allí sin decir palabra y no sabe qué hacer, realmente ha dado un espectáculo delante de sus amigos y un completo desconocido con una camisa de cuadros a la que claramente le ha arrancado las mangas. Ni siquiera cortado. Arrancado.

 

–No digas nada –murmura y sus zapatillas hacen _chof chof_ cuando se mueve, están empapadas en cerveza–. Lo de Rick y Andrea, eso. No digas nada. Es... no quiero que tenga problemas por mi bocaza.

 

Daryl da una última calada al cigarro que estaba fumando y lo tira a sus pies donde se apaga en el pequeño charlo de cerveza. Hace el gesto casi con desprecio, podría haberle escupido a los pies y parecer menos ofensivo.

 

–No es de mi incumbencia –se encoge de hombros, despectivo. En serio, ese tío podría ganar un premio al más pasivo-agresivo.

 

–Bueno, vale –se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza –. Solo no digas nada, ni comentes. Es...

 

–No soy una maruja, niño. Me importa una mierda que tu noviete se folle a otra.

 

Espera... ¿qué?

 

–¿¡Qué!? Oye, Rick no es mi novio –suelta una carcajada forzada–. Nada, es que... has entendido todo esto mal, tío.

 

–Aja.

 

Y se da la vuelta como si nada. Se da la vuelta y se va mientras Glenn se queda allí parado como un idiota mirando su espalda y el pañuelo lleno de grasa que tiene en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero.

 

–Espera –da un paso hacia el tipo, el estómago bailando la conga. Está a punto de gritar, de llorar, de escupir a alguien, pero Amy se le pone delante cortándole el paso–. ¡Espera!

 

–Glenn, en serio, ¿qué te pasa?

 

Parece preocupada, mucho y Amy nunca se preocupa por él, es más de gritarle y mangonearlo de un lado a otro. No de preocuparse y tirar de él fuera del sótano hacia el piso superior, tampoco es muy suyo el darle abrazos cariñosos como hace justo en ese momento en mitad del salón de Rick. Lo abraza con todo el amor del mundo, porque se quieren, porque son amigos desde hace muchísimo y Glenn se derrumba, empieza a llorar como un niño pequeño sin importarle nada una mierda, llora y llora hasta que llena la camiseta de su mejor amiga de mocos. Después vomita en el baño como el adolescente borracho que es. A partir de ese momento todo se vuelve un borrón, simplemente se siente como una mierda y quiere dormir, dormir y dormir durante semanas.

 

Se despierta la mañana siguiente en el sofá de Rick con la peor resaca del mundo, con Amy abrazándolo con fuerza y la boca como si fuera una cloaca. Se levanta como puede entre los manotazos de su amiga y consigue llegar a la cocina sin que su estómago se le escape y se jubile aunque esa pequeña victoria no le sirve de mucho cuando al entrar se encuentra con Rick preparando café. Su amigo se gira y la sonrisa se congela en sus labios, Glenn se pregunta vagamente quien estará durmiendo en su cama: ¿Lori o Andrea? Lo mismo ambas.

 

–Vengo en son de paz –anuncia apartando la mirada del pecho desnudo de su amigo y no debería sorprenderle porque hace un calor pegajoso que no ayuda mucho a su resaca, pero la semi desnudez de Rick lo pone nervioso y las palabras del mecánico-paleto le atacan como puñales. Para su mala suerte cuando se emborracha siempre se acuerda de todo al día siguiente –Sólo quiero café o algo. Algo que impida que te vomite en el linóleo que ya es suficientemente feo, que tu casero te ponga madera o algo.

 

Mueve los deditos de los pies sobre el suelo, los siente pegajosos. Recuerda la cerveza empanado sus deportivas y luego quitárselas entre sollozos porque tenía los pies mojados y en su borrachera aquello era lo peor que podría pasar. Está claro que una vez empezó a llorar, no paró. De muestra tiene los ojos hinchados y la voz un poco congestionada.

 

–Me alegro que vengas en son de paz y ya me vomitaste todo el baño así que… –se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco– Adelante.

 

–Siento lo del baño, pero no voy a recogerlo.

 

Se sienta en la silla junto a la diminuta mesa que hay junto a la puerta de atrás antes de cambiar de opinión y salir al porche trasero. Aquello es lo único bueno que tiene la casa. La cocina está al fondo y da al jardín trasero que casi linda con una larga extensión de árboles y arbustos. La mayoría pensaría que es peligroso, por la parte de la ciudad que es, pero Glenn piensa que es precioso. En esos momentos le gustaría salir y caminar hasta el linde y simplemente desaparecer entre los altos árboles, aunque no es estúpido. Sabe que es más probable que encuentre yonkis pinchándose que cervatillos trotando, pero aun así...

 

–Toma, anda.

 

Rick le tiende una taza de café y se queda junto a él bebiendo de su propia taza que dice “ **Aquí bebe el mejor novio del mundo** ”, lo cual hace que Glenn se ría y casi escupa su primer. Rick lo mira con una ceja alzada, obviamente él no entiende lo gracioso de la situación.

 

–Lo siento, es que... –respira hondo– No sé porque me afectó tanto lo de... –hace un gesto vago con la mano-- Ya sabes, no sé. Simplemente... Maggie me acababa de dejar, ¿sabes? Me dejó porque... –no puede decirlo, mucho menos en ese momento– y entonces, llego aquí y te veo con Andrea y... –lo mira y Rick sigue sin camiseta y todo es demasiado difícil. Traga con fuerza–. Creo que he exagerado todo esto. Pensé que no éramos amigos porque, bueno, tú estabas teniendo una aventura y no me habías dicho nada y yo pensé: Joder, yo te lo hubiera contado. Claro, pero no vale lo que yo piense, no es de mi incumbencia, ¿no? Es tu vida y tus problemas. Ya lo sé. Es tú problema y lo siento. Siento haberme emborrachado y pagado mis frustraciones contigo.

 

Vuelve a mirarlo y respira hondo, le duele la cabeza y siente nauseas aunque el café ayuda, lo que realmente necesita es un litros de agua y tres litros de zumo de naranja. Rick deja la taza en la barandilla y se pasa una mano por la cara, es tan temprano y está todo tan silencioso que puede escuchar perfectamente el raspar de su barba contra la palma de su mano.

 

–Soy yo el que lo siente, Glenn. Debería haber cortado esto antes –lo mira con esa seriedad que solo Rick Grimes consigue a su edad, como si hubiera vivido mil vidas– pero en cierta manera, me gustaba. No soy perfecto, pero me halaga y siempre lo ha hecho que pensaras que sí. Me gustaba verte correr detrás de mí como un cachorrito, ¿ves? No soy un buen amigo, ni un buen novio. Le pongo los cuernos a mi novia y llevo haciéndolo años. Años, Glenn. ¿Cómo quieres que te explicara eso? ¿Cómo explico que no podría vivir sin Andrea? ¿Qué verla con cualquier tío hace que sienta ganas de partirle la cara? Soy patético y simplemente quiero que esté conmigo, pero no tengo los cojones de decirle a mi novia de toda la vida lo que sucede, porque no puedo hacerle eso. Ella habla de boda y vivir juntos y yo cuento los minutos para irme a ver a otra. Esto iba a reventarme en la cara en algún momento y lo que más lamento es que te haya salpicado a ti.

 

Rick se queda en silencio y Glenn supone que están ellos solos en la casa, sin contar a Amy que no despertará en horas porque es una marmota y ambos lo saben. Por eso está hablando con tanta claridad, sin mascara, sin tapujos. Ya no es Don Perfecto, ahora es un tío más y eso no hace que duela menos. Sobre todo cuando habla de como quiere a Andrea, porque debe quererla y también, no lo duda ni un instante, debe querer a Lori. Pero la vida no es blanco o negro. Glenn es mayorcito y debería empezar a darse cuenta de que las cosas son como son y que nada puede cambiarlas. No hay héroes, ni caballeros de brillante armadura. Hay tíos que intentan sacar lo mejor de si mismo y aun así están llenos de mierda.

 

Se agarra a la barandilla con fuerza y no dice nada, no puede. No quiere. Su vida es esto ahora, un completo drama de sobremesa. Lo mismo una serie de MTV. No sabe que es peor.

 

–Gracias, menos por lo del cachorro –se siente cansado, agotado físicamente–. ¿Te importa que me quede a dormir otro rato? Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí así que...

 

Rick asiente, vuelve a su café y sus pensamientos. Glenn se queda unos minutos mirándolo, realmente no sabe si la respuesta ha sido la más correcta. Gracias y ya. Debería haber dicho que lo entienda, que lo comprendía, que estaba allí para apoyarlo, pero... no sería verdad. No quiere mentirle, ni mentirse a si mismo. Lo mismo es hora de madurar, de pasar página, lo mismo... lo mismo es hora de pensar en lo que Maggie le dijo. Después. Lo mismo nunca.

 

Primero, pasar la resaca. Dudas existenciales, después.

 

 

*

 

 

Durante la siguiente semana no puede dejar de pensar, porque cuando empiezas a tener un crisis existencial es difícil pararla a medias y decir _Hey, espera, ahora no_ e irte a jugar al _**WoW**_ como si no pasara nada. Es algo que te come por dentro y tienes que hacerle caso, no puedes evitarlo. Ojalá pudiera apagar el cerebro y tumbarse en silencio durante dos segundos sin estar a punto de ponerse a gritar porque a un paleto del sur profundo le dio por abrir su bocaza y confirmar las dudas de su ex. Bueno, confirmar... Más bien, meter el dedito (dedazo) en la herida y revolverla.

 

Al final acaba llamando a Carol porque es su único punto de unión y necesita hacer esto.

 

–¡Glenn! Hola, cariño, me coges saliendo del gimnasio –Carol parece encantada de hablar con él–. Te alegrará saber que le he pegado una paliza a Rick, pero no metafórica, de las de verdad.

 

Se ríe sin poderlo evitar. Carol también está preparándose para entrar en la academia de policía junto a Rick y Shane, si no la conociera no podría imaginarse a alguien tan pequeñito tumbado a un tío de casi dos metros, pero sabe que con la dedicación suficiente y el ángulo perfecto es completamente capaz.

 

–Me alegra ahora y en cualquier momento –sonríe– pero realmente no me pasa nada con él, solo que me he dado cuenta de cosas, es todo.

 

–Ya era hora, cariño –está a punto de interrumpirla, preguntarle a que se refiere exactamente, pero opta por dejarla seguir hablando como si nada–. ¿Y para qué llamabas? No que no me alegre escucharte pero, ¿las diez de la mañana para un chico en vacaciones? ¡Demasiado pronto!

 

Se ríe, porque Carol siempre le hace reír.

 

–Nada, solo... ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu amigo Daryl era mecánico? –se ahorra el paleto– Pues resulta que mi padre necesita un mecánico y sabes que estoy totalmente en favor de dar trabajo a la gente conocida en estos tiempos de crisis, así que...

 

–Oh, genial. Ya sabes como es mi coche y siempre consigue que ande un día más. ¿Te mando un mensaje con la dirección? El dueño es un hombre mayor muy amable, le caerá bien a tu padre. Espera, ¿a tu padre le cae bien alguien?

 

–No, creo que no. A mi madre quizás –su padre no es famoso precisamente por ser el alma de la fiesta.

 

Carol se ríe y le da la dirección, hablan un rato más antes de colgar. Glenn tiene una misión.

 

 

*

 

 

El taller de reparaciones se llama _**El perro atropellado**_ , un nombre totalmente inapropiado y sobre el cual Glenn no va a hacer ninguna pregunta, porque realmente _no_ quiere saber. En la parte delantera hay una oficina y supone que el taller en sí, debe estar detrás, pero decide entrar antes por si acaso. Deja la bici tirada en la parte frontal de cualquier manera y entra. Hay un anciano con camisa hawaiana y un gorro de pesca sentado detrás de un mostrador lleno de grasa y papeles, el hombre mira fijamente una televisión que hay en una esquina, pero levanta la vista cuando la campanilla suena y se pone en pie.

 

–¡Bienvenido! –anuncia con una sonrisa enorme–. Soy Dale, el perro atropellado es mío.

 

Después empieza a reírse, seguramente ha hecho la misma broma tres mil millones de veces y se ha reído toda y cada una, lo más seguro es que le pusiera el nombre al garaje solo para poder decirlo.

 

–Eh, hola.

 

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte, muchacho?

 

–Busco a Daryl.

 

La expresión del hombre cambia ligeramente, parece menos complacido cuando lo mira de arriba abajo como si pretendiera saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

 

–No tienes pinta de que te deba dinero –comenta–.Pareces un buen chico, espero que no vengas buscando pelea porque tengo licencia de armas y no por gusto.

 

Lo ve meter la mano debajo del mostrador.

 

–¡No! A ver, soy amigo de Carol. Puede decirse que... bueno, lo mismo soy conocido de Daryl, por parte de Carol.

 

La cara del anciano se suaviza ligeramente y aparta la mano de su destino que seguramente era un arma bajo el mostrador. Glenn se pregunta qué tipo de gente busca normalmente al mecánico-paleto y se arrepiente muchísimo de haber decidido ir a hablar con él.

 

–Oh, Carol... Ese viejo cacharro que conduce le dará un susto algún día, muchacho, escucha lo que digo. Aunque mi chico es un genio, no sabe hacer milagros aún. Si pudiera no estaría con grasa hasta el culo, te lo digo yo, no estaría con el viejo Dale quejándose como hace cada dos minutos –da una palmada sobresaltándolo y se vuelve a sentar, relajado–. Está detrás, muchacho, sal y gira la esquina.

 

No espera a que se lo repita dos veces y sale de allí cagando leches. El tal Dale no parece un mal hombre, pero esa camisa abierta y el pelillo blanco del pecho asomando por la camiseta que lleva debajo, le daba un aire de pedófilo que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

 

Daryl debe ser el tío con el mono azul amarrado a la cintura que está trasteando dentro del capó de un Ford rojo. Supone que debe ser él, porque lo único que le ve es el culo y los músculos de la espalda moviéndose bajo la camiseta gris de tirantes que lleva. Tiene tatuajes en la espalda y parece intuir que alguna cicatriz, pero no se atrevería a asegurarlo. Se queda allí parado como un pasmarote mirando, no sabe exactamente como empezar la conversación que tenía prevista mantener con el mecánico, porque realmente no sabe porque está allí. Bueno, lo sabe, pero eso no quita que sea complicado de poner en palabras sin parecer un completo retrasado mental.

 

Carraspea un par de veces, pero no consigue nada así que se acerca hasta el tipo y le da un golpecito en los lumbares. Daryl se incorpora bruscamente como si le hubieran dando una descarga y le agarra el brazo con brusquedad. Si el capó hubiera estado cerrado, seguramente habría acabado con la cara estampada contra la pintura roja.

 

–¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía sobresaltarte! –lo mira con un ojo entrecerrado intentando poner distancia entre los dos.

 

Daryl se quita los auriculares que lleva (ah, por eso no lo escuchaba) y si su mirada pudiera matar, en esos momento Glenn estaría boqueando en el suelo.

 

–Soy Glenn, amigo de Carol, no sé si me recuerdas. Ya sabes, el que dio el espectáculo el sábado pasado en esa fiesta donde no conocías a nadie.

 

Intentan sonreír, pero solo le sale una mueca. Daryl se limita a gruñir, soltando su muñeca y recoge los pequeños auriculares.

 

–¿Eso es un Walkman? –intenta tocar el objeto prehistórico que el rubio lleva colgado del mono, pero el hombre se aparta bruscamente dando un paso atrás y se queda con la mano en el aire como un idiota.

 

–Sí –suena más a gruñido que a afirmación– ¿Qué quieres?

 

–Soy Glenn –repite como un idiota nervioso–. No sé si te acuerdas...

 

–Sí.

 

Parpadea, Daryl no es muy hablador. Genial. Paleto.

 

–Sí, te acuerdas, supongo.

 

–Sí, me acuerdo.

 

Parece que va a decir algo más y Glenn está seguro de que es algo como _es difícil no acordarse del espectáculo que diste, chaval_.

 

–Bien, eso es bueno porque si te acuerdas quiere decir que te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste.

 

Daryl lo mira y después mira alrededor como si esperara que alguien saltara con una cámara de detrás de un montón de tapacubos y gritara _¡INOCENTE!_

 

–Estoy trabajando no tengo tiempo para... –hace un gesto en con la mano y gruñe, es un tío poco vocal sin duda.

 

–No va a tomar mucho tiempo, sólo quiero que me expliques una cosa y no tenía otro sitio donde encontrarte. Así que lo siento, pero no te quitaré tiempo. Sólo contéstame, por favor.

 

Daryl lo mira fijamente y se cruza de brazos, su piel brilla por culpa de la grasa y el sudor. Debe picar. Está a punto de preguntarle, pero no quiere que lo eche de allí a puntapiés. Tiene que ir al grano. Directo al meollo de la situación.

 

–Dijiste que Rick era mi noviete. Dijiste algo como que no te querías meter en los problemas que tenía con mi noviete. Mi noviete Rick. Quiero saber porque dijiste eso. ¿Pensaste que era mi novio? ¿O simplemente querías ser hiriente en plan _eres maricón aunque no tenga motivos claros y concisos como verte comer pollas_ –Daryl descruza los brazos– _a pares?_ Perdona mi lenguaje, pero me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy gay? Hasta mi novia. Dije que mi novia me había dejado y tú aun así dijiste que Rick era mi noviete.

 

El hombre se queda en silencio mirándolo, no hay nada en su expresión que demuestre ofensa o burla. Simplemente lo mira y Glenn se queda allí como un idiota esperando una respuesta. Una pregunta que debería responder su ex novia. Maggie debería ser la que le hubiera dado motivos. Pruebas. _Mira, Glenn, eres gay porque se te nota al andar_ o _Glenn, deja de mirar el pecho desnudo de Rick tan a menudo_. Algo así. No es que lo haga, pero... Motivos, razones. Quiere una respuesta. ¿Por qué dos personas, una que lo conoce extremadamente bien y otra que no lo conoce para nada, piensan que es gay?

 

–¿Sigues respirando? –le mueve una mano delate de la cara y Daryl la aparta de un manotazo– ¡Oye, cuidado con las manazas!

 

Se quita la gorra, frustrado, y da un paso atrás cuando el otro avanza hacia él. Ya está, es ese el momento en que le da una paliza y lo deja muerto en una cuneta.

 

–¿Quieres mi opinión en esto? ¿Huh?

 

Traga con fuerza y se niega a retroceder ni un solo paso más. Daryl se eleva una buena cabeza sobre él y sólo para cuando sus pies están rozándose y puede oler el sudor y la grasa de motor manando del mecánico-paleto.

 

–Sí –la voz le sale un poco sin aire.

 

Daryl se inclina un poco más, una de sus enormes manos se enreda en el cabello corto de su nuca y Glenn está a tres segundos de estamparse contra el suelo. Las rodillas le tiemblan peligrosamente. Sus sentidos gritan que se aleje, que huya, que se vaya de allí. Peligro mortal. Hay una sirena de peligro sonando en su estómago y, aun así, no se mueve ni un centímetro.

 

–Eres marica, chinito, acéptalo –y sin más, se aparta–. Es una pena que tu amigo no lo sea.

 

Parpadea un par de veces intentado asimilar que acaba de pasar mientras la ira comienza a burbujear en su estómago como si se tratara de una olla a presión a punto de estallar. Esta vez es él quien da un paso atrás, casi tropezando con sus propios pies en el proceso.

 

–¿¡Qué... qué haces!? –la voz le sale chillona como cuando tenía 12 años y empezaba a conocer lo malo que podía ser la pubertad– ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡Y no soy marica!

 

Daryl se encoge de hombros y Glenn tiene ganas de lanzarse contra él, darle un par de puñetazos y enseñarle que no es un chinito mariquita aunque sabe que tiene todas las de perder.

 

–¡Y soy coreano, tú, paleto!

 

Se aleja otro par de pasos porque la expresión del rubio ha cambiado radicalmente al escuchar el paleto lleno de desprecio. Durante un instante piensa que va a partirle la cara, pero se limita a abrir y cerrar las manos a sus costados como si estuviera contando hasta veinte antes de cometer un error y pegarle a un adolescente en mitad de sus horas de trabajo.

 

–Vete, –respira hondo– antes de que me arrepienta de no partirte la cara.

 

Termina con un gruñido bajito, gutural y Glenn debería salir de allí cagando leches porque no es normal que ese tipo sea tan gilipollas, se le acerque de esa manera que parecía... parecía que lo iba a besar (¡y él no había salido gritando!) para después decirle que es marica. Seguramente está super satisfecho después de demostrar su punto.

 

–No soy gay –tiene ganas de apuñalarle con el índice repetidas veces en el pecho, pero no quiere terminar el verano escayolado–. Que te acerques y no me aparte no quiere decir nada. ¡Me has cogido por sorpresa!

 

Daryl se limita a escupirle entre los pies. Eso sí que le hace dar un paso atrás, puto guarro paleto.

 

–No, lo que te hace marica es estar enamorado de tu amigo –se acerca un paso, después otro y Glenn ya no puede apartarse más porque su culo choca contra una de esas cajas de herramientas altas de metal con ruedas–. Ahora, desaparece.

 

Abre la boca y la cierra un par de veces, puede ver como el rubio le mira los labios con intensidad y es justo eso lo que hace que no diga nada. El estómago parece darle un salto mortal lleno de terror y no puede articular palabra. Tampoco es un suicida. Normalmente los matones lo dejan solo en el instituto y la mayoría del tiempo es porque pasa desapercibido. Ser coreano entre una población mayoritariamente blanca de clase media-baja no lo hace precisamente invisible, menos el ser un friki (porque Glenn lo es y no va a engañar a nadie con su gorra de béisbol casi grapada a la cabeza), pero siempre se las ha apañado para pasar desapercibido entre matones y unineuronales varios, no quiere recibir su primera paliza de un tío con las manos enormes y la mirada más fría que ha visto nunca. Daryl (¿Cuál es su apellido? Ni lo sabe) es peligroso. Lo ve, lo nota, casi puede olerlo. Huele a sudor, grasa y algo salvaje. Glenn probablemente huela a adolescente que se masturba demasiado y tiene, puede, una erección justo en ese momento.

 

Se siente totalmente asqueado consigo mismo, con Maggie, con Daryl y con Rick. Se siente frustrado y con ganas de empujar al mecánico-paleto un poco, ver si consigue que le pegue una paliza y así dejar de tener esos pensamientos, de sentir el estómago bailando la conga y su polla dando saltitos de felicidad.

 

–Que te follen.

 

Pasa por su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro que no consigue que otro se mueva ni un centímetro, pero Glenn puede escuchar su respuesta perfectamente.

 

–No tientes a la suerte, chinito.

 

No se para porqué si lo hace lo mismo acaba tentando su suerte y la idea lo mata de miedo.

 

 

*

 

 

–¿Qué piensas de la bisexualidad?

 

Amy deja de llenarse la boca de pizza para mirarlo durante un segundo con los carrillos llenos de comida y salsa de tomate en la barbilla. Están en el salón de la chica, sentados frente al televisor viendo reposiciones de _Yo y el mundo_ y cenando a las doce de la noche, porque es lo que hacen dos adolescente sin vigilancia de adultos. Andrea no cuenta, lleva dos horas hablando por teléfono en su cuarto.

 

La rubia traga con fuerza todo lo que tiene en la boca y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

–¿Por?

 

–Nada, sólo... Sólo pregunto. Nunca hemos hablado de eso. Es raro.

 

–Porque te pones hiperdefensivo con ese tema.

 

–¿Qué? –la mira con los ojos muy abiertos– ¡No es verdad! ¡No me pongo defensivo con nada, no seas idiota!

 

Amy alza una ceja y deja caer el trozo de pizza que tiene en la mano.

 

–No, para nada –rueda los ojos–. Lo que yo diga; como super defensivo. Ni que fuera a señalarte con el dedo y gritar marica por reconocer, yo que sé, que Shane tiene un paquetón.

 

La fulmina con la mirada y ella se ríe.

 

–Bueno, lo mismo eso sería mucho, pero... No sé. Tienes ojos, pero nunca dirías que Rick es atractivo, que lo es y mucho. No mi tipo, pero tengo ojos. Yo puedo decir que Michonne tiene un cuerpazo, quizás demasiados músculos, sin sentirme lesbianizada, pero tú no podrías decir que Rick está de buen ver porque te pones paranoico.

 

–No me pongo paranoico –bufa– ¿Y podemos dejar de hablar de Rick?

 

–Es un ejemplo como cualquier otro –recoge el trozo de pizza–. Sólo comento que te pones a la defensiva. No te juzgo porque los tíos sois super así, pero... no sé, tú has sacado el tema. Dime. ¿Por qué quieres haber de la bisexualidad?

 

–No sé –mira la televisión fijamente, no debería haber abierto la boca–. Tengo diecisiete años, son cosas que me pregunto.

 

–¿Tienes dudas? –para su sorpresa Amy suena dulce, nada burlona, pero no se atreve a mirarla– Venga, Glenn, como tú has dicho, somos adolescentes, tenemos dudas. No me voy a burlar de ti y ni decir nada. Mira –le tira de la camiseta– yo también he tenido dudas.

 

–No tengo dudas –gruñe apartando el cuerpo de la chica y evitando que siga agarrando su camiseta, sigue sin mirarla–. No soy marica o algo así.

 

–Eres gilipollas, chaval.

 

–¿Qué? –ahora sí que la mira porque pelearse es algo que hacen muy bien– ¿Por? ¿Qué he dicho?

 

–Que eres gilipollas y punto. Gilipollas y te gusta ir de machito, lo cual no te pega una mierda.

 

–¡Será porque soy un tío!

 

–Anda ya. Lo que pasa es que... Quieres ir aparentando, cosa que no te pega nada, porque no eres un super machote sino más bien un tirillas. No te estoy diciendo que sueltes plumas haya por donde pasas, pero no eres como Shane, ¿eh? No puedes partir cervezas con la frente. Que no digo que eso te convierta en un hombretón heterosexual, pero siempre quieres aparentar y hacer –hace un gesto brusco con la mano como si tratara de encontrar las palabras, un gesto muy suyo– ver a todo el mundo que eres heterosexual a pesar de ser un coreano bajito. Como si la simple mención de dudas te convirtiera en gay, lo cual no es así pero del tirón te pones super a la defensiva. Te lo he dicho, eres tan... tan así.

 

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –espeta levantándose bruscamente porque no puede estar ni un segundo más sentado.

 

–Quiero decir que... que estás super, no sé, como super metido en el armario. Ea, te lo he dicho.

 

Se queda mirándola pasmado, sin habla. Simplemente la mira como si quisiera crear un agujero en el frente y ella se limita a cruzarse de brazos a la defensiva, aun con un trozo de pizza olvidado en la mano.

 

–¿Piensas que soy gay? –la voz le sale bajita y sin fuerza, todo el cabreo reemplazado por las dudas y los miedos.

 

Amy deja caer el trozo de pizza y se pasa una mano por la boca limpiando los restos de salsa de boloñesa.

 

–No –niega una vez y luego, otra.

 

–Acabas de decir...

 

–Ya, pero no quiero decir eso tampoco. No me explico. No pienso que seas gay aunque me encantaría tener un mejor amigo gay, ¿vale? Sólo que te pones muy a la defensiva con estos temas y no sé, parece lo que no es pero te gustan las chicas, ¿no? Y, oye, si tienes dudas es normal. No pasa nada. No voy a juzgarte. Sólo que no seas así, tío. Relájate. No tiene nada de malo y tú te comportas como si lo tuviera, lo cual hace que parezca que eres homofóbico. Es todo, sólo eso. Cálmate. Si tienes dudas es normal y si resulta que eres bisexual, pues oye, creo que es más normal que ser heterosexual aunque la gente piense lo contrario.

 

Respira hondo un par de veces y finalmente vuelve a sentarse junto a ella apoyando la espalda contra el sofá. Cierra los ojos e intenta encontrar las palabras justas para decir todo lo que le está pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos. Contarle como de jodida han sido las dos últimas semanas de su vida, pero no le salen las palabras. No puede poner en orden sus pensamientos y mucho menos ponerlos en palabras. Es como si Maggie hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora y él tuviera que lidiar contra todos los males del mundo. Peor; contra sus propios demonios.

 

–¿Dejamos el tema?

 

Mira a su mejor amiga y su expresión debe ser de absoluto agradecimiento porque Amy se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza apartando la mirada. No es normal entre ellos tener ese tipo de momentos filosóficos-sentimentales. Normalmente son más de darse hostias y pelearse. La última vez que estuvieron tan serios fue después de la muerte la madre de ella.

 

–Sí, gracias.

 

Amy se encoge de hombros y mira la televisión.

 

–Por una vez voy a ser compresiva y no obligarte a decirme lo que te pasa por esa cabeza de coreano extraño que tienes, pero no tengo mucha paciencia así que aclárate. Porqué huelo a cotilleo jugoso y quiero saber.

 

Se ríe y rueda los ojos.

 

–Sí, señora. Todo sea por no tenerla esperando.

 

–¿Me habéis dejado pizza? –Andrea entra en el salón justo en ese momento y mira el lado de la pizza que está junto a su hermana, ya casi vacío– ¿Te has comido todo eso? ¡Deja de comer, Amy! Por Dios, no me extraña que tengas el culo tan gordo.

 

Glenn se ríe y la mentada le lanza un trozo de pizza a su hermana a la cara. El tema queda apartado en ese momento, aunque Glenn sabe que no por mucho. Al menos tiene una prórroga. Algo es algo.

 

 

*

 

 

El verano en Atlanta es como si durante dos o tres meses, todo el mundo en la ciudad se mudara a vivir al infierno. Es pegajoso, seco, bochornoso y cuando llueve la situación no mejora mucho. Si andas por la calle puedes escuchar el zumbido de los aires acondicionados a toda hostia y de noche el ruido se mezcla con los grillos, que no paran de dar la brasa. El calor es uno de los motivos que la gente joven prefiera mil veces encontrarse fuera, al poco fresco que hace de noche. El grupo de Glenn suele reunirse en casa de Rick, pero a mediados de agosto ni todo el aire acondicionado del mundo los puede mantener frescos en aquel sótano y el jardín sólo es una opción si quieren que los vecinos llamen a la policía (o peor, decidan sacar sus propias armas y armar un espectáculo). Así que acaban encontrándose en uno de esos descampados barra solar barra futuro supermercado que hay en todas las ciudades. Siempre, aunque sea pleno agosto, hay un bidón con una hoguera más por iluminar sin gastar las baterías de los coches al dejar los faros en marcha que por otra cosa. Todos evitan estar muy cerca del calor y disfrutan del fresco pegajoso de la noche y el olor a madera. Dejan los coches en círculo alrededor, ponen algo de música y beben porque es lo único que se puede hacer en Atlanta un sábado por la noche cuando tienes diecisiete años o ni un chavo en el bolsillo.

 

Glenn evita la cerveza de Shane (meado) y opta por beber vodka (meado de ruso) con algo dulce que ha traído Lori. Intenta pasarlo bien y, sobretodo, emborracharse de manera sana y totalmente controlada entre sus amigos casi en edad legal de beber y sus amigos totalmente menores de edad. Pasea de uno a otro, se ríe de los chistes malísimos de T-Dog y hace buenas migas con alguno de los agregados culturales que han traído unos o otros.

 

Está pasándolo realmente bien y empieza a sentir el zumbido agradable del alcohol en las venas cuando lo ve. Se queda a mitad de frase y Amy le da un codazo para que siga, pero no le sale ni una sola palabra. Carol ha vuelto a traerse al mecánico-paleto y Glenn está paralizado como un idiota mirándolo. No se lo esperaba. Sinceramente pensaba que era como otro de los mil amigos que Carol tenía, que iban alguna vez y ya no volvían a ver. También pensó que el tipo no querría volverlo a ver, que no aparecería en el lugar donde él estuviera y, claro, la simple idea había sido estúpida. Nadie iba a dejar de ir a ningún sitio porque hubiera un coreano molesto y toca pelotas. Lo peor es que el alcohol que le recorre las venas le dice: _Acércate, saluda, ¡será divertido!_ Aún peor es que sus hormonas dicen exactamente lo mismo y eso lo pone de los nervios.

 

–Tierra llamando a Glenn –Amy le da un empujoncito sacándolo de sus pensamientos– ¿Pasa algo?

 

Niega con la cabeza y se termina la bebida que estaba casi entera de un par de tragos bastante largos.

 

–Anda, se ha acabado –mueve el vaso de plástico rojo como queriendo demostrarlo–. Voy a por más.

 

Y huye en dirección a las bebidas mientras mantiene a Daryl a vista todo el rato.

 

Quiere acercarse al mecánico-paleto, pero no se atreve. No quiere acabar con un ojo morado. Lo peor es que no está muy seguro si un ojo morado y un par de puñetazos sería lo peor o mejor que sacaría de otro encuentro con Daryl Dixon (puede, solo puede, que hiciera algún par de averiguaciones sobre él como su apellido y edad (veinticinco), donde vive y todo lo que pudo sonsacarle a Carol sin parecer un psicópata). Lo mismo está empezando a obsesionarse.

 

Después de largarse del garaje donde trabaja Dixon y hablar con Amy, las cosas no habían mejorado. Sigue estando ansioso, tiene un nudo en el estómago que se hace más grande a cada hora que pasa y amenaza con ahogarlo. Encima, su relación con Rick está demasiado tensa, no está muy claro de que vaya a mejorar y echa de menos a su amigo. Lo echa de menos muchísimo más de lo que echa de menos a Maggie, lo cual no dice nada bueno en su favor.

 

Además, ahora tiene dudas.

 

Cuando Maggie lo dejó estaba tan convencido de no ser gay que hubiera puesto un cartel luminoso de tres metros para demostrarlo, ahora no esta tan seguro. Lo mismo es gay. Joder, bisexual, ¿no? No tiene ni idea. Maggie y Daryl parecen muy seguros de su afirmación. Amy, por lo visto, también está en el carro de _Hagamos que Glenn se plantee su sexualidad, será divertido_.

 

Los odia a todos, sólo que no. Se odia más a si mismo por no poder poner sus pensamientos y deseos en orden. Está aterrado de tener que enfrentarse de pronto a todo aquello, a cosas que había mantenido bien ocultas en el fondo. Los oscuros secretos de Glenn Rhee.

 

Finalmente agarra un vaso hasta los topes de su nueva bebida favorita y se deja guiar por sus más bajos instintos en dirección al mecánico-paleto (tiene que asegurarse de que nunca se entere de que lo llama así, no quiere morir) con lo que espera sea actitud desenfadada y aires de heterosexualidad confirmada. Que su bebida sea rosa es lo de menos.

 

Dixon (le gusta cómo suena el apellido en su lengua) parece tener alergia a las mangas y lleva otra camisa, vaquera esta vez, con las mangas arrancadas (duda que las haya cortado, de verdad que lo duda. No se lo imagina con el kit de costura) y, debe reconocerlo, si él tuviera esos bíceps también iría sin mangas continuamente, pero Glenn se debe conformar con sus bracitos sin demasiada carne y los tres pelos de su barba. Daryl está bebiendo una lata de cerveza y cada vez que la lleva a sus labios sus músculos parecen querer escapar de su cuerpo. En plan, que puede que le salte un ojo a alguien o haga que las bragas más cercanas se peguen al suelo. Glenn no puede evitar fijarse en los detalles; es como, venga ya, imposible no hacerlo.

 

–Hey, –se planta frente a Daryl y alza su copa en plan saludo– ¿qué tal?

 

–Ahora no –se limita a gruñir y eso lo pone de mala leche, encima que ha escogido el momento justo en que estaba sólo para saltarle encima como un perturbado quizás un poco borracho.

 

–Oye, vengo de buenas.

 

–Ya.

 

–¿Te cobran por palabras? –Dixon gruñe y Glenn lo imita, eso llama la atención del rubio (¿es rubio? Quizás castaño claro) que lo fulmina con la mirada.

 

–¿Qué quieres?

 

–Saludar.

 

–Ya has saludado –gruñe algo más entre dientes, pero Glenn lo escucha perfectamente a pesar del ruido y la música: –Chino de los cojones.

 

Ese tío lo pone de muy mala leche. Encima de todo es un puto racista. No entiende porque se ha acercado, aparte de tener sus tripas y sus hormonas gritándole a uno que vaya a dónde están esos brazos que parecen poder levantar a un coreano canijo y empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana.

 

Mierda.

 

–¡Qué soy coreano, paleto racista!

 

–Lo que sea –parece que va a decir algo más, pero se limita a darse la vuelta y dirigirse a los arbustos que hay a unos tres metros.

 

Glenn lo sigue como un perro que ha atrapado un hueso y no quiere soltarlo. El alcohol y todas sus frustraciones y dudas calentándole la sangre, haciendo que hierva de ganas. ¿De qué? No sabe, pero siente el zumbido en la sangre, las ganas locas de ir detrás y tirar, tirar. Hurgar y revolver en la herida.

 

–¿Dónde vas? Estamos hablando.

 

Daryl se gira bruscamente a mitad de camino.

 

–¿Quieres aguantarme la polla mientras echo una meada?

 

–Puede.

 

Dixon frunce el ceño muy lentamente, casi a cámara lenta y Glenn descubre que estar cerca de Daryl es como jugar con una gomilla elástica. Si tiras muchas veces y muy seguido corres el peligro de que salte y te golpee en la cara cuando menos te lo esperas. Puede ver como su paciencia se termina en ese mismo momento. Lanza la lata de cerveza con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo y gruñe casi como un animal antes de acercarse en tres zancadas. Glenn se encoge sobre si mismo, pero no retrocede ni un paso. Acaba de descubrir que le gusta sentir la adrenalina, tentar y provocar, esperar lo peor y lo mejor a la vez.

 

Dixon está a un paso suya en dos segundos y esta vez no lo toca, pero se inclina sobre él hasta que sus frentes chocan y sus cuerpos quedan a escasos centímetros. Glenn huele la cerveza y algo más potente en su aliento. Daryl huele ligeramente a sudor, grasa y cuero, la piel se le pone de gallina y su entrepierna da un tirón totalmente interesada en la situación.

 

–Estás jugando con fuego, chinito –Daryl susurra peligrosamente bajo–. No quieres quemarte.

 

Sí, sí. Dios. Sí. Quiere quemarse. Nunca ha querido algo tanto en la vida, pero no dice nada. Permanece con los labios entreabiertos respirando con dificultad y escuchando el rugir de la sangre en sus oídos.

 

–Eres un crío y yo no tengo ganas de tonterías –escupe contra el suelo–. No quiero partirte la cara o que acabemos peor. Date la vuelta y vete a la puta mierda, lejos de mí.

 

Algo le dice que Dixon no quiere que se vaya, Glenn no quiere irse.

 

–No... –frunce los labios cuando el otro se aleja un par de pasos y siente que hace frío de pronto. Siente la piel pegajosa de sudor y tiene ganas de arrancársela a tiras.

 

–Vete, joder –se pasa la mano por la boca en un gesto frustrado–. No sabes ni lo que quieres y yo no soy la puta niñera de nadie.

 

–Sé lo que quiero.

 

–¿Ah, sí? –vuelve a acercarse peligrosamente y lo agarra del brazo, su mano enorme rodeando su bíceps casi por completo–. Dime que quieres, cachorro. Venga, ponlo en palabras. Dímelo. Venga, quiero escucharlo salir de esos labios. Dime lo que has querido decirme desde el puto momento en que clavaste tus ojos en mí en ese sótano y no has tenido los cojones de decirle a tu amiguete.

 

Le tira del brazo acercándolo más, Glenn parpadea e intenta apartarse. Ya no le parece tan gracioso. No quiere que nombre a Rick porque sabe que habla de Rick.

 

–Venga, chinito. Dilo.

 

–Soy coreano –masculla entre los labios apretados.

 

–Dilo, cachorro –se acerca tanto que tiene miedo de que lo bese y a la vez cada fibra de su piel se pone alerta, a la espera–. Venga, cachorro.

 

La piel se le pone de gallina, los labios le tiemblan y las palabras le vibran en la lengua.

 

–Suéltame.

 

–¿Ahora te haces el tímido? –gruñe–. Déjame que lo diga por ti, mira que fácil –se acerca y le habla al oído: – _Fóllame, Daryl._ Eso es lo que quieres, que te folle.

 

–¡NO!

 

Se libra de su agarre con un tirón tan brusco que durante un instante teme que vaya a dislocarse el brazo. Da un par de pasos atrás, tropieza y está a punto de estamparse contra el suelo. La vergüenza lo arroya como una ola y, de pronto, se siente mareado y sin aire. No quería escuchar eso, no era lo que buscaba y no era lo que quería.

 

No, joder.

 

No.

 

–Te lo dije.

 

–No... No quiero... –se muerde los labios y está a dos segundos de volver, de lanzarse a sus brazos, de repetir esas mismas palabras–. No.

 

Dixon se ríe y es un sonido extraño como si fuera algo que no hace muy a menudo. Glenn vuelve a tener bien claro lo peligroso que son las personas como él. Perros callejeros, salvajes, que destrozan y no dejan nada de carne en los huesos. Ese tipo de personas no se paran a pensar, actúan y buscan el placer sin importarles nada. Glenn tiene demasiado miedo, siempre lo ha tenido. Miedo de ser más diferente, de destacar. Las personas como Daryl son lo que son y no temen nada. Si quieren algo, lo cogen. Glenn se limita a intentar sobrevivir en un mundo donde ya es suficientemente diferente.

 

–Anda, vete con tu dueño.

 

No puede responder, simplemente se queda dónde está y es Daryl quien vuelve hacia donde están los demás mientras Glenn está allí con las manos temblando y el estómago girando como si se tratara una atracción de feria.

 

Intenta respirar hondo un par de veces y acaba por sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Necesita aire y pensar, pero sus pulmones parecen negarse a realizar su tarea y su cabeza da vueltas a mil por hora. Siente náuseas y el zumbido agradable del alcohol ha desaparecido por completo.

 

 _Fóllame, Daryl_.

 

Aprieta los dientes mientras la voz ronca del Dixon suena una y otra vez en su cabeza. Respira hondo. Cierra los ojos e intenta negarlo una vez más.

 

_Dime lo que has querido decirme desde el puto momento en que clavaste tus ojos en mí en ese sótano y no has tenido los cojones de decirle a tu amiguete._

 

No, nunca ha querido _eso_ de Rick. Nunca ha mirado a Rick y deseado ser algo más, no ha querido que lo besara o que... no. Nunca. Siempre ha sido su hermano mayor y, supone, es normal que la gente haya pensado lo que no era. Maggie, Daryl, probablemente Amy. Lo mismo hasta Rick. Todos han estado pensando que mientras correteaba detrás de Grimes (¿para qué negarlo? Es lo que lleva haciendo años) como un cachorro era porque sentía algo por él. Lo mismo... quizás de forma inconsciente buscaba algo más. Ha estado tan ciego. Da hasta miedo. Ha tenido que venir el mecánico-paleto y abrirle los ojos casi a golpes. Se siente aterrado y por mucho que quiera no puede seguir negando el asunto. No cuando su propio cuerpo le traiciona y cada fibra de su ser está gritando que haga algo al respecto. Pero aun así el miedo es como una mano que le atenaza la garganta y le impide respirar con normalidad.

 

Se queda allí un rato, que le parece eterno, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo ya que, por lo visto, puede olvidarse del control de su vida.

 

Finalmente, se levanta y sacude la tierra de sus pantalones. Se gira para mirar hacia donde están sus amigos y puede escuchar las risas, las voces subidas de tono por culpa del alcohol. No se mueve, no al principio. No sabe que hacer exactamente. No puede seguir negando lo evidente, quizás puede dejar de mentirse a sí mismo pero ¿y sus amigos? ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus compañeros de instituto? No quiere ser el coreano marica. Da igual que no vaya a llevar un cartel colgado del cuello, la gente acaba notando esas cosas y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Seguirán sus padres tratándolo como si nada? _Eh, pá, má. Que resulta que me gustan los tíos, pero no temáis. También me gustan las chicas y tenéis otro dos hijos así que tendréis nietos seguro_.

 

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sacudirse los pantalones, inquieto. Debería haberlo dicho, ¿no? _Fóllame_. Al menos bésame. Algo. Lo que sea. Lo mismo le da un ataque antes de llegar a la cama de Daryl Dixon porque, ¿a quién va a engañar?, está claro que va zigzagueando en esa dirección.

 

*

 

Pasea entre las estanterías de la sesión de libros escolares de _**Barnes & Noble**_ acompañado de Amy. Queda nada para volver al instituto. El verano casi ha terminado. Agosto da sus últimas bocanadas y Glenn se siente casi liberado. El último mes ha sido una especie de montaña rusa llena de emociones, la mayoría una puta mierda y el resto un largo camino de descubrimientos. En realidad se siente como si acabara de pasar por un camino de auto descubrimiento. Ha pasado por todas las etapas: negación, ira, negociación, dolor y aceptación. Más o menos. Al menos ahora intenta aceptarlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo en negación, enfadado con Maggie y el universo, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que ella no tenía razón. Luego, había estado el dolor, el miedo terrible a que tuviera razón ella y los demás y, ahora, se encontraba en plena aceptación aunque era lo más increíblemente difícil que había hecho en su vida. Aceptarlo. Decirse a si mismo que ser bisexual tampoco era el fin del mundo, que nadie tenía porque señalarlo con el dedo por la calle.

 

Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que Maggie no estaba en lo cierto, no del todo. Le gustan las chicas. ¡Chúpate esa, Maggie!

 

–No quiero comprar libros de texto, quiero tumbarme en la cama y fingir que soy una coliflor.

 

Mira a Amy sobre el libro de Álgebra que tiene entre las manos y suspira.

 

–Ya te pasas la mitad del tiempo fingiendo que eres una coliflor con esos pedos apestosos que te tiras.

 

–Ja, ja. Que te den.

 

Le quita el libro de las manos y le echa un vistazo rápido después vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio, Glenn lo recoge de donde lo ha dejado ella.

 

–Hay que comprarlos aunque te duela.

 

–No me gustan las matemáticas desde que empezaron a liarse con las letras. Es una orgía sin control. Letras o números, las dos cosas juntas no tienen sentido.

 

Glenn está absolutamente de acuerdo, pero a ver quién le dice a su padre que no quiere volver a dar una sola asignatura de ciencias en su vida. No quiere morir tan joven.

 

Coge tres libros más de la lista que el instituto manda a casa cada año. Por suerte sólo necesita unos cuantos y sus hermanos van a heredar los suyos, porque valen un dineral. Todo por unas páginas a color grapadas y encuadernadas. Nunca entenderá el sistema educativo americano, es algo que le supera.

 

Está tan ensimismado releyendo la lista que no se da cuenta de que Amy se ha parado en seco hasta que choca contra su espalda y se encuentra con la cara hundida en su melena rubia. La escucha mascullar un _mierda_ por lo bajo y darse la vuelta. Se quedan frente a frente mirándose durante unos instantes y se da cuenta inmediatamente de que su amiga está huyendo de algo.

 

–Se me ha olvidado coger uno de los libros de... de... Sociales. Ven. Vamos.

 

Amy tira de su brazo con fuerza, pero Glenn ya ha visto de lo que quiere huir su amiga. Maggie está justo frente a ellos mirando unas estanterías bajas, tiene la cabeza agachada y aún no los ha visto. Él se queda paralizado mirándola. Se había estado preguntando que sentiría al volver a verla en el instituto, pensaba que aún tendría algunas semanas y que, con suerte, no compartirían ninguna clase. Atlanta es lo suficiente grande para que sus caminos se cruzaran lo menos posible, pero está claro que Glenn Rhee nació estrellado, nada de buena estrella. Le gustaría quejarse a alguien, pedir la hoja de reclamaciones en algún lugar, porque su mala suerte es ridícula.

 

–Glenn...

 

Amy no tiene el don de hablar bajito y Maggie la escucha, su mirada celeste se clava en Amy y después en él. Durante una fracción de segundo parece que va a sonreír, pero luego debe cambiar de parecer y sus cejas se juntan ligeramente.

 

–Hola, Glenn –Maggie alza una mano y la agita en un saludo estúpido, después mira a Amy. Glenn la conoce lo suficiente bien como para saber que debe estar asesinándola con la mirada–. Amy... ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal estáis?

 

–¿En serio? –la voz de Amy suena brusca, poco amistosa–. ¿Qué tal? ¿Eso es lo que tienes? ¿¡Cómo estáis!? No tienes verg-...

 

–Déjalo, Amy –la corta, no quiere un espectáculo. Ya se siente lo suficiente agitado, las manos le tiemblan con fuerza. Aprieta los libros contra su pecho e intenta sonreír a Maggie con, lo que espera, sea naturalidad–. Estamos bien, comprando los libros para clases, no queda nada.

 

Mira de reojo a Amy, que parece un gato enjaulado. No le gusta callarse lo que piensa.

 

–Ya, hemos venido por lo mismo entonces –levanta la cesta llena de libros que lleva y mira a Amy, después otra vez a él– ¿Podemos hablar?

 

–Estamos hablando.

 

–¿A solas? –mira a Amy, que bufa.

 

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –vuelve a bufar–. Amy se va por ahí. Hale, estaré en la sesión policíaca buscando algún libro sobre como cometer el crimen perfecto.

 

Glenn sonríe y mira a Amy alejarse como si fuera un toro en una cristalería. Cuando se gira de nuevo hacia Maggie, la chica ha rodeado las estanterías y se encuentran frente a frente sin ninguna barrera de seguridad entre ambos. Glenn la mira, la sonrisa congelada en sus labios. Ha pensado tanto en lo mal que lo pasaría al volver a verla que ni por un instante pensó que, quizás, no sería para tanto. Había tenido un largo mes para asimilarlo, había pasado por todas esas etapas y, en algún lugar del camino, había olvidado en cierta manera a Maggie. Al menos lo que sentía por ella. La quería, el día que rompieron estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Maggie le había roto el corazón y lo había lanzado de cabeza a un camino de auto descubrimiento probablemente intencionado. O quizás no, pero ella había sido la causante de todo aquello y Glenn había aprendido mucho sobre si mismo y ahora mientras la miraba no podía decir que siguiera enamorado. Dolía un poco, probablemente seguiría doliendo durante un tiempo, pero la herida ya estaba curando y ver a Maggie no había cambiado. No se sentía superado y aterrado como había pensado que sentiría al verla por primera vez, estaba curiosamente tranquilo.

 

–He estado pensando en ti, Glenn –asiente, no sabe qué más puede hacer–. Fui... No debí hacer lo que hice, fue... estaba muy alterada y agobiada porque te quería y... Te quiero aún, Glenn, pero hace un mes estaba muy asustada pensando que tú no sentías lo mismo y –quiere que se calle, pero no tiene el valor para decirle nada-- hice lo único que se me ocurrió: huir. Lo siento mucho, Glenn. Fue horrible de mi parte. Lo sé, pero he estado pensando, ¿sabes? En ti, en mí. En que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice, pero necesitaba distancia y tiempo. Sé que no debía dejarte como lo hice, decir todo lo que dije. Lo siento tanto... ¿Podrías perdonarme?

 

Traga con fuerza y abre los labios para decir algo, pero no le sale nada. No puede... joder, ¿de qué va? Tiene ganas de echarse a reír.

 

–Glenn, ¿qué dices? No tienes que perdonarme si no quieres, pero... ¿lo pensarás?

 

–¿El qué?

 

–El perdonarme...

 

Suelta una risita bajita, casi como si fuera una niña de diez años y se tapa la boca con la mano. Maggie lo mira ligeramente ofendida. Normal, se está riendo de su disculpa.

 

–Claro, estás perdona –se ríe un poco más–. Perdonadísima.

 

Sigue riéndose y Maggie frunce un poco más el ceño.

 

–No le veo la gracia, la verdad. ¿Estás bien?

 

–Perfectamente. Nada, aquí en _**Barnes & Noble**_ comprando libros. Pasa que hoy no esperaba encontrarme a mi ex novia pidiéndome disculpas por dejarme el día de mi cumpleaños. Nada, lo que me pasa cada día –vuelve a reírse y Maggie parece avergonzada–. En el fondo te lo agradezco. Ya sabes, decirme: Te dejo porque eres marica. Me ha hecho replantearme un montón de cosas.

 

–Glenn, yo...

 

–Déjalo. Ahora... Mira, ahora no puedo perdonarte, ni ser tu amigo si es eso lo que buscas. Lo mismo dentro de un tiempo. Yo te quería, Maggie, pero ahora te miro y no siento nada, así que al menos puedo sentirme satisfecho por eso. Tú hiciste lo que pensaste era adecuado y fue increíblemente egoísta de tu parte.

 

Maggie se encoge como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

 

–Sólo... –siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, decidida, no se deja amedrantar y era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella–. Sólo quería huir porque tenía miedo de que mis temores fueran realidad y...

 

–Eran realidad, en parte tenías razón.

 

–¿Qué? –parpadea sorprendida.

 

–Me gustan las pollas, me encantan, aunque también me gustan las chicas.

 

Maggie abre los labios y los cierras, parece un pez fuera del agua y Glenn lo disfruta. Sabe que no se lo merece. Ambos son dos adolescente con un montón de mierdas y miedos, viene con lo de ser adolescentes. El miedo, el dolor, las dudas, las hormonas, el mal olor corporal... Es un poco de todo y todos pasan por ello. Algunos con más gracia y otros con menos. Glenn aún sigue luchando con ello.

 

–Eso... Ah, yo... –la ha dejado sin habla. Sonríe y ella aprieta los labios–. Si haces esto por... por hacerme daño, no tienes porqué.

 

–No, no lo hago por hacerte daño, porque en el fondo te estoy agradecido. Ha sido un mes de mierda y he estado luchando por descubrir lo que soy, lo que era, lo que quiero ser. Ha sido difícil y no te lo deseo, Maggie. Estoy cansado. Tan absolutamente cansado. No quiero seguir viviendo en un engaño porque no gana nadie y, en cambio, yo pierdo todo. Estoy hasta la polla y, ¿sabes qué? Me gusta ver tíos desnudos –se aleja un paso de ella–. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a buscar a mi mejor amiga. Nos vemos.

 

Se da la vuelta sin dejar que responda. Ya está hecho y quizás más adelante ambos sean capaces de sentarse y hablar de todo, pero en esos momentos está cansado de pensar. Quiere existir, quiere disfrutar. Que jodan a todos. Por una vez va a ser fiel a si mismo y a los demás, que les den.

 

 

*

 

–Hey, llegas temprano –Rick se aparta de la puerta para dejarlo pasar–. ¿Y Amy?

 

–Se ha quedado dormida y todavía tenía que ducharse y todo, esperará a que Andrea venga de trabajar y vendrán juntas.

 

Rick se sonríe de forma nerviosa mientras cierra la puerta y ambos se quedan solos, parados en mitad del recibidor. Es extraño mencionar a Andrea sin que el GRAN tema quede en el aire entre ambos. Rick se rasca la mejilla con aire ausente y Glenn se limita a mirar sus deportivas fijamente. La relación entre ambos sigue siendo algo tensa aunque sabe que es por su culpa, pero no puede evitarlo. Rick ya no es su héroe, en su pedestal y es extraño que hasta hace algunas semanas fuera a la persona que hubiera ido corriendo para que le solucionara cualquier problema. Está intentando superarlo, al menos ya no lo culpa. Rick es un simple hombre, nada más. Era Glenn quien lo tenía en las alturas. Al menos, espera, poco a poco se sentirá más cómodo. Ya se siente en cierta manera, sólo necesita tiempo.

 

–¿Bajamos?

 

–Claro –se encoge de hombros y sigue al dueño de la casa en dirección a las escaleras.

 

–Está Dixon –Rick lo comenta como si nada, pero Glenn se detiene a mitad de camino. Rick no se da cuenta hasta que está delante de la puerta que lleva al sótano, cuando se gira para mirarlo y debe notarle algo en la cara–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te cae bien?

 

–¿A ti sí? –siente la boca seca, necesita un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a ver Daryl.

 

–Sí, bueno, es un tío legal –se encoge de hombros–. Bastante buen mecánico, puso en marcha mi chatarra el otro día y le dije que viniera hoy –frunce el ceño– ¿Pasa algo, Glenn?

 

Sí, necesita tiempo. Necesita un plan. No puede verlo, sentarse junto Daryl Dixon y fingir que no pasa nada. Se siente incapaz.

 

–No, no me cae muy bien –miente porque necesita tiempo y lo mismo consigue hacerlo desaparecer con sólo desearlo.

 

–Ah, –Rick vuelve a rascarse la mejilla, es obvio que necesita un afeitado urgentemente– no hables con él, no pasa nada. No volveré a invitarlo.

 

Es adorable que se ofrezca, pero tampoco quiere eso. Sólo quiere tiempo. Tiempo para ser capaz de acercarse y dejarse llevar, tiempo para no seguir quedando como un gilipollas bipolar delante de Dixon. Solo un poco más, un par de años. Algo así.

 

–No, no –camina hasta donde se encuentra Rick y niega con la cabeza–. Ya me haré a él, solo es un tío poco hablador, ¿no? Un mecánico-paleto.

 

Rick sonríe y le deja bajar delante, pero justo cuando están a mitad de escaleras comienza a sonar el timbre. Por la forma en que suena parece que quien sea tiene prisa.

 

–Debe ser Shane con la bebida y la cena –el dueño de la casa hace una mueca y empieza a subir–. Baja, ahora voy.

 

Glenn se queda a mitad de la escalera mirando como Rick se gira para subir corriendo e ir a abrir la puerta. Vuelve a mirar hacia abajo y respira hondo un par de veces. Sólo tiene que bajar y hablar durante cinco minutos con Daryl, el tiempo suficiente para que Rick y quien sea dejen las cosas en la cocina y bajen.

 

Puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo. Se da ánimos mientras baja lo que queda de escaleras y entra en el amplio sótano.

 

Daryl aparta la mirada de la televisión para mirarlo, su expresión permanece inmutable, pero algo en el ambiente cambia y se hace más pesado. Glenn se siente desnudo bajo esa mirada gris que parece ocultar una tormenta contenida a punto de estallar. Le cuesta trabajo respirar, siente que algo va a pasar y no puede dejar de mirar a Dixon que se mueve ligeramente cambiando de posición, no puede evitar observar el movimiento de sus labios cuando se muerde el pulgar, la forma en que abre las piernas como si dominara la habitación por completo. Algo dentro de Glenn Rhee se rompe, estalla y lo inunda por completo. Como una presa que se desborda sin previo aviso. Camina hasta el sofá y casi gime cuando se sube en el regazo de Dixon y sus bocas colisionan como un choque de trenes. Daryl le hunde una mano en el pelo tirando su siempre presente gorra de béisbol al suelo en el proceso y la otra mano le abarca la espalda pegándolo contra su pecho. Glenn hunde ambas manos en el cabello castaño casi rubio y sus dientes chocan, sus lenguas se pelean y todo el cuerpo se le vuelve de mantequilla entre gemidos y gruñidos. Daryl parece querer fusionarlo contra su pecho y Glenn quiere que lo haga, no se imagina otra cosa que pasarse el resto de su vida sentado en su regazo disfrutando de su olor y sus labios.

 

Se besan de forma desesperada, la piel ardiendo. Daryl hace un ruido bajo que empieza en su pecho, un ruido gutural, ansioso, como de un león que ha atrapado a la gacela y Glenn le responde con un gemido y dos mordiscos. Se muerden, se tiran de la ropa casi con desesperación. Quien los viera desde fuera seguramente no estaría seguro de si es consentido, si ambos quieren ese beso o están peleando por comerse el uno al otro.

 

Glenn le tira del pelo, del cuello de la camisa, de allí a donde llega y no es suficiente, en la posición en la que está no hay suficiente presión. No puede tocar donde quiere. No puede restregarse contra sus músculos y arrancarle la piel. Por suerte, Daryl parece estar de acuerdo y lo gira como si no pesara nada. La espalda de Glenn impacta contra el sofá y automáticamente abre las piernas para dejar sitio a Dixon.

 

– _Asíasí_ –le muerde los labios y tira de él para que lo cubra por completo con su cuerpo, sus caderas se alzan bruscamente y gime satisfecho cuando su erección queda presionada bajo el peso de Daryl y lo siente embestir con un gruñido bajito–. _**Otra vez**_.

 

La voz le sale estrangulada, pero Dixon vuelve a embestir dejando caer su peso, sus manos agarrándole el culo para atraerlo hacia él y crear más presión. Glenn cierra los ojos y simplemente se entrega a la sensación decadente de estar frotándose contra otro tío aun completamente vestidos. Casi puede saborear el orgasmo en la punta de la lengua. Sólo necesita un par de empujones más, que Daryl le gruña contra el oído y todo habrá terminado como el adolescente virgen que es.

 

En esos momentos no tiene ni una neurona operativa, se olvida de que día es, de la hora y, sobre todo, de donde está.

 

Daryl para en seco y levanta la cabeza bruscamente. Glenn gimotea, estaba tan cerca, tanto, solo necesitaba un poco más. Sólo un poquito. Hunde las manos en el cabello claro de Dixon y tira hacia él, sus caderas embisten en pequeños círculos intentando aliviar un poco la presión dentro de sus pantalones. Su polla protesta y Glenn la imita sin importarle parecer un poco desesperado.

 

–No pares... Daryl, _por favor._

 

Entonces, escucha el carraspeo. No deben haber pasado ni cinco segundos desde la última embestida de Daryl y ambos se separan como si quemaran. Glenn siente que se pone rojo de pies a cabeza en una milésima de segundo mientras recupera un par de neuronas operativas y recuerda donde están.

 

Apenas puede mirar hacia las escaleras, no quiere hacerlo pero se obliga a si mismo. Quiere ver a cuantas personas no podrá mirar a la cara en el próximo milenio.

 

Rick está al pie de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; justo detrás Shane los mira con una expresión que viaja entre el asco y la curiosidad; T-Dog, Andrea y Amy (¡AMY!) se agolpan a los pies de las escaleras intentando tener mejor visión de la situación. Nadie dice nada. Glenn aparta la mirada y mira a Daryl que está, hubiera jurado que no era posible, rojo como un tomate y parece querer fundirse con el sofá. Le alivia saber que no es el único que está a dos segundos de ponerse a escarbar un hoyo para meterse dentro y morir de la vergüenza.

 

–Eso ha sido _**jodidamente**_ caliente.

 

Vuelve a mirar hacia las escaleras donde Amy acaba de dar su visión de la situación. Lo mucho que quiere a esa rubia psicópata no es posible y en esos momentos está sumamente agradecido de conocerla, de tenerla allí para quitarle tensión al asunto aunque sabe que lo ha escuchado gemir y suplicar por más. Oh, Dios.

 

Hunde la cara entre las manos. Quiere morirse.

 

–Ejem, esto es un poco incómodo –comenta Shane y carraspea de nuevo–. Bueno, algo nuevo. Está bien –silencio–. Supongo.

 

–Claro que está bien –Andrea es un amor–. A nadie le importa que haga Glenn con su vida.

 

–Soy pro-amor libre de siempre –añade T-Dog–. Normalmente entre tías buenas, pero Glenn es mi colega. Estamos bien, colega. Estamos bien.

 

Aparta la cara de entre sus manos y se atreve a mirar a sus amigos que han empezado a adentrarse en el sótano como si nada pasara (o fingiendo que no acaban de ver a dos tíos liándose en el sofá donde pasan horas sentados). Shane incluso le da un par de golpes en el hombro, intentando aparentar que todo está bien. Amy lo mira fijamente como si quisiera hacerlo hablar con el poder de su mente y está claro que debe estar controlándose para no ponerse a hacer preguntas. El único que no ha dicho ni palabra es Rick, que se mantiene un poco apartado de los demás. Glenn se pone en pie, las piernas le tiemblan cuando se acerca hacia su amigo. No mira a Daryl, no puede en ese momento. Que se las apañe con su propia vergüenza.

 

–Rick...

 

–¿Sí?

 

– _Hmmm._.. Lo que acaba de pasar –señala el sofá con el pulgar y hace una mueca–. Ni siquiera lo he pensado. Lo siento.

 

–No hay nada que sentir, Glenn.

 

–Bueno, es tu sofá y es tu casa y... estoy... estaba hecho un lío, pero ahora sé lo que quiero. Hubiera sido más cómodo si no os hubierais enterado así, pero bueno... da igual. Creo, bueno, me gustan los tíos. Y las tías. Aunque ahora mismo creo que me gusta Dixon.

 

–¿No decías que era un mecánico-paleto? –Rick sonríe un poco y le revuelve el pelo, parece que la tensión se va esfumando poco a poco.

 

–Lo es –se ríe más relajado. La aprobación de Rick sigue siendo importante para él–. Sólo que tiene esos brazos que...

 

–Eh, para. No –hace una mueca –. Que eres como mi hermano pequeño. No quiero saber esas cosas.

 

Sonríe tanto que le duelen las mejillas. Le gusta cómo suena eso de hermano pequeño aunque en esos momento Rick no sea precisamente una figura ejemplar de comportamiento.

 

–De acuerdo, nada de detalles. Ahora supongo que estamos en paz con lo de... –se gira un poco para señalar a hacia donde está Andrea y entonces, se da cuenta de que falta algo. Más bien alguien– ¿Dónde está Daryl?

 

Se acerca hacia el sofá seguido de Rick y mira a todos. Amy abre la boca, seguramente a punto de lanzarse a hacer mil preguntas, pero no la deja decir nada:

 

–¿Dónde está Daryl? –repite más fuerte.

 

–Se ha ido, tío. Debía tener un dolor de huevos tremendos –Andrea le pega un puntapié a T-Dog–. ¡ _Auch_! Joder, es broma. Cuando te has ido a hablar con Rick y ha salido como si le quemara el culo, no parecía feliz.

 

Mira incrédulo a T-Dog y después se gira hacia Amy.

 

–¿Por qué?

 

¿Se arrepiente de lo que acaban de hacer? ¿Le da vergüenza? Seguramente sí, pero no cree que hasta el punto de... Mira a Rick que se sienta junto a Andrea y lo sabe, justo en ese momento se da cuenta.

 

–¡Mierda!

 

Sale corriendo, tiene que alcanzarlo. Sube las escaleras como una exhalación, cruza la puerta de entrada como un huracán y llega justo a tiempo para ver a Dixon alejarse en su destartalada furgoneta. Corre un par de metros detrás gritando que pare, pero el esfuerzo es inútil y si Daryl lo ve, lo ignora por completo.

 

Joder, tiene que hacer algo.

 

 

*

 

Golpea la puerta con tanta fuerza como el capaz, está sin resuello y sudando a mares. Ha tenido que ir en bicicleta hasta el barrio de mala muerte donde vive Daryl y luego, ha subido las escaleras de tres en tres. Se siente como si aquella fuera una situación de vida a muerte, como si a cada instante que pasa estuviera más y más lejos de donde quiere estar justo en esos momentos.

 

Le pega una patada a la puerta y gruñe pegando la frente contra la madera desgastada. Si no está en casa esperara sentado en su felpudo como un perro abandonado, lo que sea. Se ha cansado de huir.

 

–Abre –susurra y como si lo hubiera escuchado, la puerta se abre y casi se cae de bruces a los pies de Daryl, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio en el último momento. Se incorpora y mira a Dixon que tiene esa cara de pocos amigos que ha llegado a conocer tan bien en poco tiempo–. Estás aquí.

 

Sonríe tontamente contento de tenerlo delante, pero Daryl no parece pensar lo mismo.

 

–¿Qué quieres?

 

–Hablar contigo, duh –hace ademán de pasar, pero Dixon le impide la entrada usando su cuerpo. Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el marco de la puerta–. Podrías darme algo para beber...

 

–Quieres hablar, –alza la barbilla– pues habla.

 

Glenn gruñe frustrado, no quiere tratar esos temas ahí en mitad del rellano donde cualquiera puede oírlos, ya ha aireado sus intimidades suficientemente ese día.

 

–¿Por qué te has ido? –Daryl alza una ceja y no dice nada–. Pensé... ¿por qué te has ido? Sé que no ha sido por vergüenza, ¿verdad?

 

–No ha sido por vergüenza –confirma.

 

–¿Entonces?

 

Dixon gruñe y se aparta del marco de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla sin decir nada. Glenn se mete como puede entre la puerta y él.

 

–Por favor, no me cierres. Necesito...

 

–Te lo dije –masculla seco y brusco–. No sabes lo que quieres y yo no soy la puta niñera de nadie. Ahora, fuera.

 

No, no, no.

 

Puede que Daryl sea más grande, más fuerte y probablemente conozca cuarenta formas distintas de destripar una ardilla, pero Glenn es canijo y escurridizo. Se le cuela en el apartamento antes de que pueda cerrarle la puerta y lo deja gruñendo maldiciones.

 

–¡Fuera!

 

–¡No! No, porque ahora sé lo que quiero y me ha costado la misma vida darme cuenta, ¿vale? Pero no todos somos así, no todos tenemos las cosas claras. No soy precisamente el tipo más fuerte del puto instituto, ¿vale? No quería... no quiero ser el marica, ¿de acuerdo? No es fácil aceptar que lo que quieres es que el mecánico-paleto que acabas de conocer, te empotre contra la superficie más cercana y puede que me cueste un tiempo aceptarlo completamente.

 

Daryl lo mira fijamente, su expresión indescifrable hasta que finalmente deja ir la puerta que se cierra con un golpe secó. Glenn mira rápidamente alrededor. Apenas hay muebles, es un apartamento diminuto y hay latas y botellines de cerveza en cada superficie disponible.

 

–¿Y Grimes? –Daryl llama su atención, se ha acercado y están casi tocándose. Glenn se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Por lo visto tenía razón. Había hecho bien en darse la paliza e ir en bici a buscarlo– ¿Te hace mucha gracia?

 

–Pues sí, porque sabía por qué te habías marchado. Piensas que pierdo el culo por Rick desde que me conociste. Mi ex pensaba lo mismo, pero ¿sabes qué? No me interesa. No como tú piensas. Crees que quería que Rick me follara, –hace una mueca– pero eres tú quien quiero que me folle.

 

Dixon hunde una mano en su cabello y lo obliga a echar la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente.

 

–¿Seguro? –gruñe–. No quiero que salgas de aquí llorando, arrepentido. No soy un pervertidor de menores; no quiero acabar con mi culo en la cárcel porque a un coreano canijo le apetecía que le dieran una buena follada y luego se arrepintió.

 

–Seguro –susurra agarrándose a la delantera de la camiseta de Daryl–. Lo quiero, estoy seguro.

 

Dixon se inclina sobre él hasta que sus labios están a escasos centímetros.

 

–Dejemos claro esto. Una vez que metas tu culo en mi cama, eres mío. Punto. No hay opción. Lo tomas o lo dejas –la piel se le pone de gallina y tiene que tragar con fuerza, Daryl tira un poco más de su cabello y hace daño pero a la vez su polla da un saltito interesada–. Tienes diez segundos para decidirte. Di que sí –se inclina hasta que está hablándole al oído – y te follaré tan bien que estarás maullando una semana, cachorro.

 

No necesita diez segundos, ni siquiera uno. Tira con todas sus fuerzas de la camiseta de Dixon y gira la cabeza para que sus labios choquen en un beso abierto y húmedo. Antes de darse cuenta Daryl lo levanta del suelo y él le rodea las caderas con las piernas mientras siguen besándose, entre tropezones. Tienen que parar un par de veces porque Glenn no encuentra la postura justa y la ropa le molesta demasiado sobre todo cada vez que Dixon encuentra la posición correcta y embiste contra su trasero haciendo que todo su cuerpo tiemble de pies a cabeza. Se queda sin aire, se muere. Le tira de la camiseta y Daryl parece decidir que ya han avanzado demasiado. Se deja de caer de rodillas y Glenn acaba sentado sobre su erección con las rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas. Mueve el culo y Daryl gruñe, le muerde la oreja y le tira de la camiseta hasta que se escucha la tela rasgarse.

 

–Espera... eso...

 

Daryl vuelve a besarlo en los labios y Glenn le muerde con fuerza porque le acaba de romper la camiseta, camiseta que momentos después le sacan a tirones y acaba de cualquier forma en una esquina. Daryl lo empuja hasta que queda tumbado sobre el suelo. Glenn mira mientras se quita la camiseta y se bebe cada músculo moviéndose bajo la piel, cada tatuaje que aparece, cada herida, cada imperfección. Lleva una mano y la apoya sobre su estomago mientras Daryl le abre los pantalones con dedos expertos y se los quita en tres tirones.

 

Se ríe un poco, nervioso. No lo puede evitar. Está tumbado en el suelo del salón mugriento del mecánico-paleto a punto de perder la virginidad. Si le hubieran dicho eso hacía un mes habría estado riéndose una semana. O soltando maldiciones mientras defendía su heterosexualidad.

 

–Shhh –Daryl le chista mientras se inclina sobre su cuerpo y sus caras quedan a la misma altura. Mira sus ojos tormentosos y sonríe un poco atontado.

 

–Hola –murmura tontamente acariciándole la mejilla y, por primera vez, Dixon le devuelve la sonrisa.

 

–Hola ahí.

 

Sus labios vuelven a unirse, pero esta vez de forma lenta y suave que se caldea poco a poco hasta que Glenn vuelve a estar temblando de pies a cabeza. Daryl aprovecha para llevar las manos hasta sus estrechas caderas y tirar de sus calzoncillos sin dejar de besarlo, haciendo que su erección se libere curvándose sobre su estómago. Glenn encoge las piernas de forma instintiva, se siente demasiado expuesto y vulnerable. Está completamente desnudo mientras Dixon sigue completamente vestido. Pierde el ritmo del beso, tartamudea algo, nervioso y Daryl chista de nuevo con suavidad contra su mejilla mientras desliza una mano por el interior de sus muslos. Glenn hace un ruido agudo cuando el pulgar del rubio acaricia sus testículos y casi se corre cuando lo siente presionar con dos dedos justo detrás donde la piel es suave y sensible.

 

–Para –gime y Daryl le muerde la barbilla con fuerza, el pulgar tocándole la base de la polla–. . _Joderqueparesquemecorro_.

 

El cabrón se ríe contra su cuello y Glenn gimotea frustrado cuando su mano abandona lo que estaba haciendo, da igual que le acabe de decir que pare porque _no_ quiere que lo haga.

 

–¿Q-qué haces? –le clava las uñas en la espalda cuando el rubio se incorpora y le dedica una sonrisa socarrona–. V-v-vuelve aquí...

 

Daryl lo ignora y se limita a abrirse los pantalones con lentitud casi como si fuera un espectáculo. Lo mira fijamente con los labios entreabiertos mientras se baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta justo debajo del culo y entonces, no puede apartar la mirada de la polla de Dixon. Una vez que la ve es como si no existiera nada más. Quiere tocarla, quiere sentir la piel caliente bajo los dedos y quizás, no sabe si aún se siente lo suficientemente valiente, sentir la textura y el sabor sobre su lengua. Respira hondo cuando el rubio vuelve a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y lo mira un poco asustado, porque... bueno, es el momento, ¿no? Es ahora cuando pierde su virginidad y está un poco más que cagado. Las piernas le tiemblan y cuando Dixon se las separa un poco más usando una de sus enormes manazas da una patada involuntaria al hombre.

 

–Lo... lo siento... solo... urg, lo siento –intenta apartar la mirada, pero Daryl no le deja. Le pinza la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice y lo obliga a mirarlo.

 

–Respira hondo, cachorro.

 

Le hace caso. No, realmente lo intenta, pero no puede.

 

–No sé si... –se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y tiene ganas de quejarse cuando Dixon se ríe bajito y ronco–. Vas a...

 

No llega a terminar la frase porque Daryl baja las caderas y embiste contra su estómago. Glenn pierde las ganas de hablar, de protestar y de todo. De todo lo que no sea agarrar el trasero del rubio y obligarlo a hacer el mismo movimiento. Sus pollas se vuelven a rozar enviando un cortocircuito por todo su cuerpo y arquea la espalda mientras encoge los deditos de los pies de puro placer.

 

–Voy a ser… –Daryl habla contra su cuello mientras embiste una y otra vez contra su estómago–… bueno contigo, cachorro, pero solo está vez, ¿uh?

 

–Sí...

 

No sabe si contesta, lo mismo no. No le importa. Está demasiado ocupado disfrutando del placer que recorre en oleadas cada poro de su piel. Hunde un talón en la pantorilla del otro y usa ambas manos para obligarlo a hacer más presión contra su cuerpo. Ya está al borde del orgasmo con solo tenerlo sobre él, embistiendo de forma seca contra su estómago, sintiendo su polla rozarse contra sus músculos y sus respiraciones entremezclarse, no quiere ni pensar cómo será cuando lo tenga dentro –aprieta contra él con más fuerza– embistiendo en su interior. La idea lo hace jadear, arqueando la espalda de nuevo y exponiendo el cuello. Dixon lo ataca sin piedad (por lo visto tiene algo con su cuello), mordiendo y lamiendo la piel entre gruñidos. No puede más, siente que la piel le arde y su vientre se agita mientras se corre entre gemidos vergonzosamente parecidos a sollozos de placer.

 

Todo su cuerpo se tensa durante unos deliciosos minutos en los que se queda como si se encontrara entre algodones, se siente relajado y ligero como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Abre los ojos y sonríe relajado a Dixon que parece haber estado observando cada segundo de su orgasmo.

 

–Estoy muerto –se pasa las manos por la cara cansado y satisfecho, sólo que es el único que está totalmente saciado porque Daryl sigue duro contra su estómago–. Oh, –alza la cabeza para mirar entre sus estómagos– no has...

 

–No –mueve las caderas con suavidad y aprieta los dientes. Daryl está absolutamente magnifico con el pelo pegado a la frente por culpa del sudor, el cuerpo tenso y los labios apretados. Su mirada es tan intensa que se siente en carne viva–. No hace falta que hagas nada.

 

Hace ademán de quitarse de encima, los labios apretados y el cuerpo en tensión, pero Glenn no lo deja. Ni loco. Quiere terminar lo que ha empezado, quiere que disfrute tanto como él lo ha hecho.

 

–Una mierda que no.

 

Lleva una mano hasta la polla de Dixon y sonríe con nerviosismo mientras comienza a masturbarlo lentamente. Al principio es raro, totalmente extraño tener otra polla que no sea la suya en la mano, pero la forma en que Daryl se arquea contra su puño, como aprieta los dientes y deja escapar pequeños gruñidos de placer hace que poco a poco comience a tener confianza en si mismo. Experimenta con el ritmo, dejándose llevar por los gestos del otro, por el tacto y por lo que sabe que da placer, como pasar el pulgar por el glande y acelerar el ritmo antes de frenar hasta uno suave y ligero. Dixon responde a cada gesto, sus caderas moviéndose de forma errática y los brazos temblando.

 

Glenn lo observa sin perderse detalle, maravillándose en la forma en que una gota de sudor se desliza por su nariz y cae sobre su pecho. Se bebe cada gesto hasta que no puede más y tiene que acercarlo con su mano libre para darle un beso desesperado y caliente. Daryl gruñe, le muerde los labios y jadea contra ellos cuando el orgasmo por fin lo arrasa como una ola. Sus brazos ceden y Glenn se ve aplastado debajo de aquel calor tembloroso en el que se convierte el hombre. Suspira satisfecho mientras le acaricia el pelo y deja que lo aplaste con todo su peso, sin importarle lo más mínimo. Después le dolerá la espalda de haber estado tumbado en el suelo y se sentirá pegajoso, pero en esos momentos está tranquilo y satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

 

*

 

Un par de horas más tarde coge el móvil del lío de ropas que hay en el suelo y escribe un mensaje a Amy: _Daryl Dixon es un dios del sexo_. Sonríe tontamente cuando le da al botón de enviar antes de apagar el móvil y volver a tumbarse entre las sábanas sudadas que se enredan entre sus cuerpos. Apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Daryl, que se limita a gruñir entre sueños, y se ríe.

 

 _Gracias, Maggie._ _Al final tenías algo de razón_.

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
